A New Beginning
by Tayliexx
Summary: - This is what happens when a spell goes wrong. Sora, Kairi and the gang land themselves in a predicament: Xion is technically created from the information of these two young teens. So when the 14th organisation member is turned into a child the Island crew are tasked with looking after her.
1. A New Life

**Hey Guys :)**

 **This is a small idea I've been working on recently. There are more chapters which are currently under construction, two more of which are basically complete so you wont have to wait long for your next fan fiction fix. This chapter will potentially undergo more editing in the future but for where the story is heading at the moment it fits.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoy.**

 **TAYLIEXX**

Stars and Galaxies blur past cobalt iris's as the Gummi Ship races through the sky.

Sora enjoys not driving the Gummi Ship, so he was happy when Riku offered. Being the passenger gives him the chance to fully appreciate the worlds around him and everything in-between, including having his friends by his side- even though right now he was supposed to be sleeping like Kairi currently is in the chair beside him instead of star gazing.  
How she still managed to curl up like a small child would and sleep in such a small chair at the age of 17 he didn't know.  
There were 4 bedrooms on board the gummi ship (previously for Sora, Donald Goofy and a spare) but it was a short journey they were on from the islands so his red haired friend decided she would sleep in the cockpit next to her friends. Sora had teased her earlier that his laziness was rubbing off on her and the real reason was that she couldn't be bothered moving.  
It was nice joking around with his friends.  
Five minutes of stargazing went by and the back of Riku's head in front of the driver's seat turned slightly in the younger teens direction.  
"Hey Sora."  
"Hmm?" Hummed Sora as he lifted his face from his palm it was resting on.  
"Wake her up. We're nearly there."

Sora leaned out of his chair and his tanned arm stretched out towards Kairi. Her red hair was falling softly around her face and flowing with her even breaths. You'd be forgiven for thinking she was harmless. She looked beautiful when she slept. She always looked beautiful. However as her best friend Sora knew that if he woke her up wrongly things wouldn't turn out so nicely. Speaking from previous experiences anyway. His warm hand landed on her cold bare shoulder and lightly shook her. Shortly afterwards his hand was fended away.  
"No." Was her short sleepy reply before shifting away from Sora so he couldn't wake her up. Sora dropped his head and smiled at the floor, trying not to laugh too loudly at her childish actions.  
"C'mon Kai, I thought you were excited about today!" He grabbed her ankle and swung it about annoyingly until she was upright, stretching and yawning.  
"Alright, alright I'm up," She poked her tongue out at Sora, which he returned, "I'm going to the bathroom." She drawled out sleepily while pushing herself out of her chair and towards the door.  
Sora stood from his chair and propped his elbow up against the back of the driver's seat which Riku was occupying and resumed watching the stars whizz past.  
"How're you doing Riku?"  
"I'm doing okay, I think we should upgrade the Gummi Shields just incase. We should also increase our fuel tank size if we're going on long haul trips after today. So we'll have to stop off at Disney Castle and have Chip and Dale help us out." Riku explained.  
"That's a great idea Riku. But I meant in general." Chuckled Sora, "How are you?"  
"Me?.. Oh I'm fine. It's been good for me to be back on the islands. Interacting and learning how to play nicely with others again." Riku joked. "It's going to be interesting watching our group dynamic change after today." He said sadly.  
A weight began to grow in the pit of Sora's stomach.  
"Riku.. You know Kairi and I aren't together, right?"  
"But you want to be." Riku stated. "And that's okay, you're my best friends. I'm happy when you're happy."  
"Riku, we're not- she doesn't-"  
"She does Sora. Whatever you two, are it's okay with me." Smiled the silver haired teen.  
Sora ruffled Riku's hair mischievously, "Hey hey hey! Don't distract the driver!"  
The two boys laughed together, planning their epic adventure for when Sora and Kairi have their holiday break from school a week from now. It's their summer vacation and they're all going to go travelling the worlds together. Like they had planned so many years ago.

An alert popped up on the computer panel of the ship, Riku pressed a few keys then shooed Sora away. "Go get your girlfriend we're ten minutes from the tower and we need to buckle-up before landing."  
Sora pushed himself off the back of Riku's chair "She's not my girlfriend." he said in a sing-song voice as he left the room to find Kairi, leaving Riku in the cockpit alone.  
"Yet." Chuckled Riku as he shook his head and smiled to himself.

Soft footfalls echoed through the main metal hall of the gummi ship as Sora headed towards the plane's main bathroom. Knocking on the cold iron door he called out to his best friend. "Kairi? Are you in there?"  
A muted reply fell on his ears, "Yeah. You can come in."  
Sora opened the door and found Kairi splashing her face with water, then patting it off with a towel.  
"You okay Kai?" Sora asked as he leant against the doorframe of the bathroom.  
"Yeah.. Just a bit airsick. I think it might be my nerves." She smiled sheepishly up at him as she sat down on the edge of the bath, fiddling with the towel in her hands.  
Sora couldn't deny the fact something stirred inside him when he was with her. Even if she looked worried sick, she was breathtaking to him.  
He had planned to keep his distance on this trip after his previous conversation with Riku. But she was his friend first and foremost, before any extra feelings he might be feeling. So instead of telling her that they needed to go back to the cockpit, he made his way into the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bath next to her.  
She laid her head against his shoulder like she would when they were children, and he placed his chin atop her head and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, like they would all those years ago when she'd get bullied by the other kids for not being born on the island.  
"What's up Kairi..?"  
"I'm just worried" she answered honestly into his chest. He could feel a soft hum reverberate through her body as she spoke.  
"About?"  
"What if something goes wrong? What if Namine and I grow apart? What if Xion doesn't like us because of what happened to her?" Mumbled Kairi sadly.  
Sora smiled to himself. It wasn't often that Kairi showed her sensitive side. She hadn't since they were young. She was such a strong person now.  
"You can do this Kai. If something goes wrong it can be fixed. You and Nam's are basically the same person, so you won't grow apart. And as for Xion, what happened was her choice, and now she gets another shot at a better life, who wouldn't be happy about that?" Sora cheered.  
"I guess.." A small smile escaped the red heads lips as she pulled out of his embrace.  
"There you go that's better" he remarked, earning him a playful bump against his shoulder.  
Sora rose to his feet and extended his hand out to his best friend to pull her up off the edge of the bath, which had not been very comfortable to sit on, at all. She accepted it, and he pulled her to her feet. She stood one head shorter than him. Once he released her hands she coiled her arms around Sora's waist, pulling them into a hug. Which he returned around her shoulders gently.  
Okay. Maybe they were a bit more than just best friends.

Sora and Kairi made their way back into the cockpit, laughing about random things as friends do, Sora had small artifacts of Roxas' in his hands which he was intending to return to him.  
He showed Kairi the picture of Roxas, Hayner, pence and Olette.  
"Oh wow. He looks so happy." She gushed.  
"I think we should take him and Namine on our next trip to twilight town." Suggested Sora.  
"Sounds good to me! I'd love to catch up with Hayner, Pence, and Olette!" She agreed.  
"Alright you two, pipe down would you! I need to focus, so stop jabbering on about our holiday when we have lots of work to do." Quipped Riku cheekily.  
"Aye, aye captain." Responded the spiky haired teen as the younger two of the group stifled their laughter.  
"Shut up."  
It was good to have his friends all together again,  
It made him even happier that after today everyone will have their friends back.

The Destiny Islands trio finally land on the grassy patch under the mysterious tower, and Sora and Kairi could hardly wait to give their other halves their own lives.  
"Why does he need such a big tower?" Kairi questions as she pushes the main door open.  
"Who knows?" Laughed Riku, "Climbing those all stairs should really be the mark of mastery exam!" The gang chuckled.  
"You know, to be honest, Master Yen Sid has always kinda creeped me out.." Kairi whispered as they entered the foyer of the tower.  
"Really?" Gaped Sora in a hushed tone, " I'm glad I'm not the only one!"  
"Same here." Replied Riku, "I don't want to know how he knew my pant size when he gave Mickey and I our new clothes.." The younger two of the group exploded with laughter at Riku's obvious unease.

"Oh man, I'm so Excited!" Beamed Sora as he turned to Kairi who was much less nervous now as they walked up the many stairs of the mysterious tower together, with Riku protectively following like always.  
Kairi nodded, "I'm so happy that Roxas and Namine will be together again."  
Sora managed to hide his blush, thinking back to his and Kairi's own growing relationship. And then remembering that Riku was two feet behind them, "Well out of everyone today I think Lea will be the happiest! He gets both his friends back after so long!."  
"Considering Lea tried to physically shake Roxas and Xion out of you I wouldn't argue with you on that one Sora." Chuckled the silver haired teen as he hurried up his friends to their meeting with Yen Sid.

By the time the group arrived in Yen Sid's office most of the others had already arrived. The King, Donald, and Goofy were there to support Sora and Kairi. Terra and Aqua were waiting in the corner and Lea had jumped up out of his seat and had begun to clap his hands together.  
"Alllllriiiight! Let's get this show on the road!" Everyone smiled at Lea's eagerness to have his friends back. Everyone except Riku that is.  
"Aren't we waiting for Merlin to come help perform the spells with you Master?" Riku questioned as he recalled the message in the bottle they were sent.  
The smiles from around the room dimmed, causing Sora, Riku and Kairi became curious of the sudden drop in the mood of the room.  
Yen Sid broke the silence that had set in, "I'm afraid a large riot has broken out in Hollow Bastion, and the restoration committee will not make it here today as they are on the verge of war." Yen Sid lowered his eyes down to his desk.  
"WHAT?" We have to go help them!" Sora exclaimed. Feeling a slight pressure on him he turned to the blue haired keyblade master as she gently placed her hand atop his shoulder.  
"It's okay Sora, " said Aqua who smiled softly down at Sora and Kairi, " Terra, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Riku and I will be going to go help Leon out. You and Kairi, Roxas, Namine, Xion and Ventus will need to rest because what you're doing is going to take up a lot of energy today, okay? Everything is going to be fine." She reassured. Sora nodded sadly in acknowledgement that he would not be able to help his friends out this time. He knew that it was more important in the long run for himself and Kairi to release the people from their hearts.  
'Maybe once we've rested we can go help out everyone in Hollow Bastion' He thought to himself.

Yen Sid broke the silence that had set in the room once more, "She's right. It's going to take up a lot of power today. However I shall be fine without the wizard Merlin here to aid me. By tonight you will all have your friends back. It will be dangerous and I will require everyone besides Sora, Kairi and Riku to leave the room so I may focus my power without distraction." The wise man explained. The others started to leave the room patting Sora and Kairi on the back, and wishing them luck, Lea however pulled Sora into a massive hug, slight tears in his eyes, "Can't wait to see you guys!". Sora, only laughed and patted Lea on the back until he too was leaving the room and the door to the Master's room closed. Sora Riku and Kairi stood to attention in front of the wizard preparing themselves for the task ahead.  
"Riku. I will require you to transport each person next door so the fairies may perform check ups on those who arrive. Please go fetch Ventus' sleeping form next door." Riku nodded at the King's former teacher before moving to the outskirts of the room and into the adjoining room. Yen Sid then addressed Sora and Kairi "We will begin with Ventus. Followed by Namine, Roxas, and Xion." Master Yen Sid stood, revealing a long thin wand from his blue robes.  
Sora knew he was ready for this. He was thankful for everything Ventus had done in the past. And he had hoped for the opportunity to thank him since the moment he found out about the people in his heart. Riku returned with a sleeping Ven over his shoulder, and placed him gently on the floor in the middle of the room before moving to the side of the room out of the magician's way..  
"Sora please stand in the centre of the room." Commanded their elder. "As Ventus was merely a passenger within your heart this will not be uncomfortable. His essence will leave your body, and he will be able to return to his body next door. So do not be alarmed. You should feel no pain. "  
Kairi reached out and gave Sora's hand a light squeeze, wishing him luck before walking towards Riku so Yen Sid could perform the spell.

A white smoke erupted from the wand and encased Sora until he resembled a silhouette in fog. Not long after the Master began his incantations a dark spot appeared in the white smoke beside Sora. It spread like black ink on white paper until it took a humanoid shape and the figure of Ventus stepped forward out of the smoke.  
"Err, hi?" Said Ventus to Yen Sid as the smoke dissipated.  
"Hello" Sora said warmly from behind Ventus, causing Ven to whip his head around to face Sora.  
"Vanitas?!" Growled Ven as he summoned his keyblade and crouched into a fighting stance.  
"No no no," stammered the brunette teen as he waved his hands in front of his face defensively, "I'm Sora."  
Ventus lowered his keyblade and stood upright. Looking the 17 year old boy up and down.  
"Sora..?" Ventus Dismissed his keyblade and held his hand out at hip height, the height he remembered Sora being when he last met him, and then lifted it to Sora's current height. "Um.. How long have I been MIA?"  
"Eleven years." Sora sheepishly replied as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
"WHAT! Where is Aqua?! And Terra! And-" Ventus' explosion was cut short by Master Yen Sid.  
"I'm sure you have many questions, your friends are fine. Riku here will escort you next door to the fairies who will return you to your body next door and perform a health check and he will fill you in on the details you need to know."  
"Riight.." Said Ventus suspiciously as he followed Riku to the fairies room where he will return to his sleeping body.  
"Sora, Kairi, I will require you to stand together as we bring out Roxas and Namine. You are all connected. Sora has met Namine many times and you Kairi have shared a psychic connection with Roxas. Please join one hand and prepare to join hands with Roxas and Namine."  
Kairi moved into the centre of the room and accepted Sora's outstretched hand into her own and they waited for the masters next instructions.  
"Now this will cause you some discomfort as I'm sure you are aware that your nobodies are a part of you. It is essentially ripping the fabric of your soul as you part with your nobody."  
Sora felt Kairi nervously re-adjust her hand so their fingers were twined together, he also noticed her grip tighten as she squeezed his hand when Yen Sid practically told them they were about to rip their souls apart, and that it would hurt. Subconsciously he returned her firm grip.  
"Are you ready?" Their elder asked.  
Sora looked down at Kairi, she looked nervous again, but determined.  
"Yes." They said in unison.  
"Right, we shall begin."

Once again the white smoke projected from the wizard's wand, and encased Sora and Kairi until they were lost in the fog.  
"I will require the both of you to close your eyes and think about your nobodies, visualise them beside you."  
The teens closed their eyes and followed their instructions while listening to the masters incantations. His words began to sound breathless and forced as time ticked over and the spell became harder and harder to finish.  
Sora could see the colour change of the smoke through his eyelids, the smoke had begun to flash black and white. Something was wasn't quite right.  
Suddenly a sharp intense pain ripped through him, distracting him from Kairi's tight grasp as she also began to feel the effects of the splitting spell. A small weight entered Sora's empty hand as his other half escaped his heart.  
"Open your eyes now! And envision your nobodies forming in front of you!" Yen Sid bellowed.  
Cobalt eyes snapped open to meet an identical pair across from him. A ghost like Roxas was standing in front of him as the smoke continued to glitch black and white.  
"C'mon Sora I'm a somebody not a nobody." Roxas cheeked at his other, turning to ghost Namine who was forming from Kairi's hand outstretching his hand to her to strengthen the connection between the four.  
The light around the four flashed a blinding white gold, forcing Sora and Kairi let go of their nobodies to shield their eyes.  
The smoke slowly seeped away revealing Namine and Roxas in a tight embrace.  
"We can finally be together again." breathed Namine who was also a whole head shorter than Roxas.

"Aww" Gushed Kairi cheesily, until Sora pulled her into a headlock.  
"Hush you!Leave 'em alone they've been waiting a long time for this." Sora chided as he and Kairi playfully wrestled for a moment. Until they noticed the state Yen Sid was in. He had collapsed onto his desk and was breathing heavily, a trickle of blood running from his nose.  
Riku entered from the fairies room,"Huh? Master!" he exclaimed as he rushed over.  
"I'm FINE." Grunted the former teacher angrily. "Take Roxas and Namine next door and we will continue with our work."  
"Master are you sure about that? We can carry on another day when you've rested or when we have Merlin here.." Sora sympathised  
"I told you I'm FINE!" he barked, "I can do this without help I am the Great Wizard."  
Sora, Kairi and Riku exchanged worried glances as Riku led Roxas and Namine to the Fairies and closed the door. Leaving Sora and Kairi alone with the old man.

"Right... Stand together again. And join both hands." Yen Sid breathily huffed as he tried to wipe the blood from his nose. The teens were wary of the magicians power this time and shared a hesitant look.  
"You will.. Need to.. Think about the connection you share.. As this will, help Xion to form…. She is a part of the both of you.. Focus on that."  
Yen Sid sounded downright tired. Sora wondered whether he should be performing this spell at all.  
"Join. Hands. Now." He commanded once more.  
Sora held out his hands for Kairi's shaky ones to join his.

Yen Sid unsteadily raised his wand arm and aggressively motioned it towards the pair and a black and white smoke raced around Sora and Kairi. The speed of the wind rushing around the pair grew until it was enough to begin to pry them apart, and the white smoke began to darken to grey until all that surrounded them was black.  
Kairi yelled out to Sora over the master's spell as they started to slip from each others grasp and into the drag of the black smoke. Sora could barely see her as her hair whipped around her face. With all the strength he could muster he pulled her into his chest so she wouldn't slip out into the hurricane winds that surrounded them.  
"I've got you."  
Moments later the smoke exploded into a technicolour tornado around the pair as Yen Sid tried to finish his spell and Sora felt a small pressure between his shoulder and Kairi's.  
That's when he heard their Teacher cry out in pain.  
Something had gone wrong.  
All of the brightly coloured lights flashed to white and took their time to fade. As Sora's eyes adjusted he saw a blurred outline of Riku trying to help the Magician who had completely collapsed and was covered in blood from the toll the spell had taken.  
He felt Kairi in his arms and a slight weight somewhere between them as he watched Riku shake their master. The fairies, followed by Namine and Roxas, bustled quickly into the room.  
"Ah… Sora?" Kairi quivered.  
Sora shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of his pounding headache and regain his vision. "We need to.. Help Master Yen Sid.." He groaned sorely.  
"Uhh.. Sora?.. Look." The red haired teen spoke softly.  
Sora looked down and noticed a small face with short black hair gazing up at him.

A very small face.

With a very small body.

Wrapped in a black blanket.

The spell had finished to soon...

And now the eyes of Baby Xion were looking up at him.


	2. Together

Kairi's eyes searched wildly for answers across Sora's face but he was just as shocked as she was. The both of them were left holding baby Xion in disbelief, trying to understand what had just happened.  
Riku called out to his friends for help as he checked over Yen Sid, but he got no reply.  
"Sora, Kairi. C'mon help us out over here-" He lost his words when he saw Kairi wrapped in Sora's arms, tight against his chest, and something between them making small noises.  
Riku rose to his feet slowly as he watched his friends distractedly stare down at whatever was in their arms. Cautiously the silver haired teen edged closer. And he was not prepared for what he saw.

The trio stood together silently stunned while the Fairies, Roxas and Namine worked together quickly to transport the old unconscious wizard downstairs to a bed where he would be able to rest.  
Flora, Fauna and Merryweather trotted back into the main room, concern etched across their faces..  
"Now you three, what seems to be all the fuss?"  
Sora and Kairi just looked at each other helplessly, Sora's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water as he tried to catch his words, thankfully Riku spoke for them.  
"It's Xion."  
The three fairies inched closer, inspecting the situation.  
"Oh no!" Fauna exclaimed.  
"This is no good at all..." Murmured Flora.  
"What is it? What's Wrong?" Merryweather demanded grumpily as she pushed her way through the group to get a better look.  
"It's Xion.. She's, er.. _Small_." Riku explained.  
"Is she not supposed to be?" Questioned the blue fairy assertively.  
The silver haired teen responded as he had been the one to know Xion the most out of the three.  
"It's complicated." He explained, "Xion was cloned from Sora and Kairi. When Xion was with the organisation she only lived to be around a year old. But she physically looked like a 14 year old from the day she was born. They called her a puppet."  
"I'm sure once the master gets better he will be able to advance the aging process until she's looking the right age again" Fauna said supportively.  
Kairi fired up then, seemingly regaining her voice. "What are we supposed to do until then?" There she is again. Strong Kairi putting together a plan of attack for the situation. She really was the thinker out of the group. Her and Namine liked to be prepared thats for sure.  
"Well I would suggest you look after the child of course!" Flora replied.

Sora remained silent staring down at the baby girl in his arms.  
Riku interjected, "Why can't you look after her? You did it for Aurora, you could help Xion too!"  
The three fairies shook their heads. "I'm afraid we will be heading to Hollow Bastion to help Merlin with war tomorrow.."  
Sora, Kairi and Riku shared uneasy glances. That's when Sora finally spoke up with a sheepish smile.  
"Lea's gonna kill us."

As the fairies performed their check up on baby Xion, Kairi dragged Sora to the window, determination etched on her face.  
"Well?" She stated to Sora.  
"Well what?" He deadpanned.  
"What the hell are we gonna do! We aren't prepared for this!"  
"We're only looking after her until Yen Sid gets better Kai, we'll be fine" Sora dismissed. Strong Kairi had definitely made her return.  
Kairi's voice lowered into a hushed whisper, "I don't think you get what I mean. She is a baby. We are not mentally, yet alone _physically equipped_ to take care of an _infant_!" She gestured up and down her body. Mainly around her chest.

"Oh" Sora deadpanned as his eyes grew wider. Realising _exactly_ what Kairi meant.  
"Yeah. OH." Kairi repeated, her arms crossing over her chest.  
Sora and Kairi glanced over to the fairies who were still looking over Xion, and Riku who was staring in their direction with a raised eyebrow. Kairi turned back to face Sora, "So they made her out of the both of us?" She asked softly.  
"Uh.. yeah.. They used parts from both of us, but it was mostly from my memories.. Of you.." Sora's face flamed red.  
"So that's why Riku said she looked like me?" She hummed.  
"Yeah. I saw her once, in my mastery exam. I was chasing after Namine, but it turns out it was Xion I was chasing. She was just like you. Except for the hair."  
"So.. She's basically us?" She questioned quietly.  
Sora half turned away from Kairi to lean against the wall. His gaze met the floor. "Yeah. I guess she sorta is." He shrugged, "The organisation made her though so she doesn't have any family like we do.".  
What Sora felt next surprised him, Kairi wrapped her arms around his neck in a big hug as she stood on her tippy-toes. "It's gonna be okay Sora, we'll find a way to get Xion through this alive!" She chimed jokingly before heading towards the three women gushing over the black haired baby.

Riku walked towards Sora who was having a staring competition with the ground.  
"You okay man?"  
"I'll get there. If Lea and Roxas don't kill me first for shrinking their friend."  
"It's not your Fault. I'll explain to them what happened, and I'll tell them it was the master that lost all his energy."  
Sora looked up thankfully to his best friend, "Thanks Riku, I don't know what I'd be doing without you here helping us all through this weird situation. "  
Riku's eyes avoided Sora's, his azure eyes gaze wandering out of the window to the night sky.  
"Ahh.. About that." Riku drawled, Sora's face visibly paled at Riku's tone. "I'm going to Hollow Bastion tomorrow remember? I have to go help the others with the war.."  
The floor became extremely interesting to Sora once again.  
Riku rested his hand on his best friend's shoulder. "You'll be fine Sora! You'll make a great babysitter! Xion isn't that scary!" Riku laughed.  
"Yeah but Kairi is." Sora joked back as he turned his eyes to his red haired friend who was gently cradling the small Xion. She was smiling down at the black haired baby as the infant wrapped her hand around Kairi's little finger. Maybe Kairi didn't look that scary after all.  
Sora cautiously moved closer to Kairi until he was inches away from her and Xion.  
"Hello." Sora said to Xion as he cupped her head in his hand and gently drew his thumb across her head in a calming way.  
"I'm Sora." He said as she smiled up at him, Sora's face broke into a large toothy smile as he spoke. "I guess I'm your dad for now."

Large clangs of metal and sounds of smashing were heard soon after Riku had gone downstairs to tell Lea and Roxas about Xion's… Predicament. Sora protectively held Xion closer to him as he heard her friends reactions. Kairi sent Sora a worried look from across the room where she was talking with the three good fairies about being _physically equipped_ to take care of and feed an infant. Sora had decided to remove himself from that conversation and just hope that the fairies had a spell to make things easier.  
"Let me see her!" Lea roared from the other side of the door.  
"Lea. When I said she was a baby. I meant it. If you go in there like this you will upset her. And she will cry." Riku tried to explain to his fiery friend.  
"Axel always makes babies cry." Snided Roxas.  
"That was ONE TIME ROXAS get over it."  
Roxas' laughing became more audible as Riku opened the door and Lea staggered in.  
"Where is she?" He demanded.  
Sora rose from his seat next to the cradle, with Xion in his arms he walked over to Lea whose eyes were as red as his hair until he saw the black bundle in the keyblade bearers arms.  
"Xion.." he sighed his eyes softening when they saw her.  
Roxas headed closer to his former puppet, and peered down at his best friend in his arms. "Makes sense ya know. Xions physical form died. And now it's like she's been reborn."  
Lea glared daggers down at Roxas. "That's not funny Rox. I said I would protect both of you and look what's happened!"  
"It's not your fault Lea. Once Yen Sid gets better she'll be back to normal." Riku informed them.  
"How long will that take" Lea said with a concerned tone.  
"..We're not sure yet.." Riku replied.  
Roxas smiled and put his hands towards Xion who was still in Sora's arms and she played with his fingers. Even taste testing one of them. Roxas laughed, "It's okay Axel, Xion will be back to having ice cream with us in no time."  
Xion raised both of her arms above her head and made a loud 'GA' noise.  
"See? She agrees with me" Roxas said smugly.  
Lea couldn't hide his eye roll. Roxas and Xion could still gang up on him even when she's the size of a watermelon.

Half an hour later Sora and Kairi were leaning against the tower windowsill, Xion asleep in Sora's arms. The fairies had gone out to collect things that Xion would need and Lea was straddling a chair explaining to Sora how he had to be careful and look after her. Roxas was sitting on the ground leaning against a table smirking about how Sora would be the one losing his summer vacation this time. It Wasn't long before King Mickey heard of Master Yen Sid's mistake and Sora and Kairi's situation from Riku and Namine. They could hear Donald wailing all the way up the tower, so it was no surprise when Sora's former companions fell over each other when they burst into the room. The King and Namine walked in together calmly unlike Donald, who Mickey had to hush when Xion stirred in her sleep.  
"Well I'll be." Marveled Goofy as he looked at the baby in Sora's arms.  
"Aww" Gushed the King.  
Namine linked her arm around Kairi's as she looked down at the sleeping child. "Oh she's so cute!"  
Donald however was not as impressed. He impatiently tapped his foot, while sneaking side glances at Sora.  
"She has 'bout the same amount a hair that my Maxie did when he was born!" beamed Goofy.  
Kairi's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and she tilted her head questioningly to Sora for answers. The other teens in the room were also perplexed.

Sora re-adjusted Xion in his arms, "Goofy has a son, his name is Max." Sora smiled at the dumbfounded reaction on all the other teens faces. "How is Max doing Goof?"  
"Aw Shucks! He's doin' great! He's a trainin in the Royal Guard at the Palace!" Goofy answered proudly, puffing out his chest as he did so.  
"That's great!"  
"Y'know Sora, ya arms will be a lot more comfortable if ya hold her like this." Goofy demonstrated his technique.  
Sora grinned, "Thanks Goof." before re-adjusting into the more comfortable holding position his companion showed him.

The three good fairies transported back into the room and Flora gave an affirmative nod in the King's direction.  
"Righto fellas!" Announced King Mickey, "We need to go. Master Yen Sid needs to be transferred to the palace for intensive care. Aqua, Terra and Ventus will be waiting for us at the Castle as they went ta warn Minnie of what has happened. All of you are invited to stay there until you feel well rested! Sora and Kairi I will meet with you in the morning and we will discuss some options."  
Donald and Goofy saluted their King before rushing off to aid him. Roxas and Lea stood, and made their way over to where the other teenagers were, Namine let go of Kairi and transferred her arm to Roxas' comfortingly as he looked down at his much younger friend.

That's when Riku finally spoke. "Hey guys." Sora and Kairi looked up to Riku, "I think you should talk with the fairies." he nodded to the three women waiting for his friends.  
"Aah .. Right." Sora mumbled as he shifted Xion in his arms, holding her out to pass her on to Lea.  
Surprise etched across his face when he saw Sora offering for him to hold her, that surprise was soon replaced by fear as he waved his hands in front of his face rejecting his offer. "Nah man, not me."  
Roxas snorted at his friends panic over holding their infant friend. "C'mon Axel, I thought you said that incident was a one timer?" coaxing a quiet laugh out of the others at Lea's expense.  
Sora turned to Riku, "Could you take Xion and the fairies cradle down to the gummi ship? We need to figure out what's going to happen now." Sora motioned to Kairi and the fairies.  
Hesitantly Riku moved forward, and gently accepted her into his arms.  
The group watch him expectantly, as he held her awkwardly for a few moments.  
"Er, Hi Xion." he gulped. "My name is Riku. We've, ah, met before.. You were very brave.. You wouldn't remember that though." he said to her sleeping frame. "Right, ah, Roxas, Namine and Lea. We're gonna have to go set up rooms for you in the Ship. It's been a long day for everyone and we should probably get moving to Disney Castle. We'll meet you two down there later." He motioned to Sora and Kairi as he carried Xion out of the room with Namine, Roxas and Lea in tow carrying the cradle.

Once the door closed Sora and Kairi lost a part of the cool facade they were holding.  
Sora rubbed his temples, "Uggh." He groaned tiredly.  
"I second that." Responded Kairi as she leant against the wall next to Sora, placing a hand over her forehead in an attempt to rub her headache away.  
"Now now dears, don't fret." Flora exclaimed as she fussed over the two teens placing a duffle bag of items for Xion at Sora's feet. "We've set up a room at the castle for you on Mickey's orders. It's safe there. So while Xion can't defend herself the both of you have been tasked with watching over her. Think of it like extended babysitting!" She chirped.  
"Except we're not really babysitting. She really is our responsibility." Said Kairi disbelievingly.

Sora hadn't really thought about it that much so far. He was happy to accept the 'role' of dad. It's not like he created her himself. The organisation did. But when he heard Kairi put it that way, reality set in. Xion was made from his and Kairi's genetics, and even though he himself did not _physically create_ Xion. She was still made from him. Not in the same way as Roxas, they were more like brothers. His traits, had mixed with Kairi's traits which created Xion.  
' _Well_ _that's_ _not awkward at all.'_ Sora thought to himself.

"I'm so sorry Kairi.. If it wasn't for me you would never had been put in this position. It's all my fault. I-" Sora's whole body began to tremble but she cut him off there with a wave of her hand.  
"It's not your fault Sora. The spell just ended a bit too soon. Right now she needs our help. And you know what? It might be nice for her to experience a part of what a family really is. I know Namine wishes she had the chance to be a part of a family." Ended Kairi reassuringly.  
"Thats a good way to think of it." Smiled Fauna. Sora shyly agreed,  
"I guess.."  
The green fairy took the two teens by the hands, "We've set up some feeding bottles in that bag for you so no need to worry about any of that." She said sweetly.  
"If something goes seeeeeriously wrong- make sure to contact us!" Merryweather interjected, wiggling her index finger at the boy as she shoved a multicoloured jewel into his hands.  
"Wrong?!" Stammered Sora questioningly as he jumped at her words.  
"But nothing is going to go wrong. Is. It. Merryweather." Fumed Flora as herself and Fauna pushed Merryweather away.  
"Now we shall catch you later dearies, your friends will be waiting for you!" The orange dressed woman exclaimed as she spelled herself and her friends smaller and flew away. Leaving Sora and Kairi baffled about the situation they have found themselves in.  
All because of Master Yen Sid's unfinished spell.

"We should go." He remarked as he reached down for the duffle bag, slung it loosely over his shoulder and headed for the door. Sora was shrinking back into his shell. In the last few weeks he has become quieter and quieter, there was so much riding on his shoulders already. He had the same pressures as a normal teen would with schooling, the complicated feelings he has for Kairi and how that affects Riku. Except he had training for the next keyblade war on his mind as well. Becoming a master like Riku, while helping Kairi and Lea train. He had to keep all of his friends across the world's safe from the darkness that was coming with Xehanort. And now on top of all of that they've failed Xion, after everything she sacrificed to help them.  
"Sora. Wait."  
He froze where he stood, he did not turn as Kairi called his name. How could he. If he turned around she wouldn't see his happy smiling brave face. She would only see a scared boy. A boy who wasn't brave enough to tell her how he felt, and is still too scared to tell her how he feels now about everything going on. He was guilty when it came to Xion's existence. If he didn't care about Kairi so much then they wouldn't have a baby replica of them right now. Xion was a puppet to the organisation. She never had the choice to live her life how she wanted and it was his fault they used her. So he faced the door. And didn't turn around to smile at Kairi. Because he couldn't. At the end of the day this was on him. And she never deserved to be dragged into all of this.

"Sora. It's okay."  
Kairi was closer now. Placing a hand on his shoulder and walking in front of him so he would have to look at her.  
"Think of it this way," She began, "You said earlier that this was her chance at a better life, and that her last life she was with the organisation and she never had a family. We could show her that. All of us together." Her smile was full of hope, and kindness. Sora couldn't help it when the corner of his lip pricked up. If Xion was anything like himself and Kairi, then her friends would be her power and together they would be like a family.  
"You're right. She deserves this. She deserves someone to look after her. A family."  
"See now you're getting it." His best friend grinned, "C'mon, Let's go." She added as she led the way out of the tower, skipping down the stairs towards the gummi ship where the others were waiting.  
"Hey, Kairi?" He asked as they worked their way down their last set of stairs.  
"Yeah?" She responded breathlessly after making her way onto the ground floor of the tower, scuffing her pink shoe along the ground as she noticed one of her laces had come undone.  
Sora also noticed this and bent down to re-do his friends laces while he asked, "How are you so calm about all of this. Because I'm kinda freaking out about this on the inside."  
He began to undo her other shoe's lace, and re-tie it tighter to save her from doing it later.  
"I guess I know I've always wanted to have kids of my own. And she needs us. Even under the circumstances we're in. I know we can do this together.."  
She paused as Sora got up. They were so close from him fixing her shoes that he could feel her breath on his face, he could see her individual eyelashes, the glossy sheen on her lips-  
"..Because she's ours." Kairi smiled.

Sora's heart pounded against his chest,' _We can actually do this. Of course we can.'_ He thought to himself. They could get through anything and survive. He found her across the universes. And she found him. He would always be with her, and she would too. They would always come back to each other like they promised. Except this time he wouldn't have to find her first. She was right there in front of him. Ready to take on the world with her best friend. Together they could do anything.

And it made him wonder why he was ever worried in the first place.

He held out his hand for her to shake, as his mouth grew into a large toothy grin

"Together."

"Together." She laughed as the two performed their secret handshake and made their way out of the door of the tower towards their ship.


	3. A not so silent night

**~ Hey guys! Sorry for the late upload! Here is Chapter 3 of A New Beginning. I hope you enjoy :) ~**

* * *

"She won't stop." Riku grunted while he extended Xion away from himself as Sora and Kairi walked into the cockpit of the gummi female of the group removed the baby from Riku's arms and began to rock her in her own arms, attempting to hush the infant from crying.  
"The fairies have put all her stuff in your room Sora. Namine and Roxas have taken your room Kairi, and Lea's in the spare." The silver haired teen took a moment to catch his breath. "Thankfully there's an auto pilot mode from here to Disney castle so I'm going to take some painkillers for the headache I now have." Riku looked towards Xion disapprovingly, "And then I'm going to go to bed. We take off in 2. I'm going to go tell the others. Night guys." He said as he input the coordinates to the computer panel before walking out of the room with his fingers in his ears.  
"We should get her sorted." Sora stated, receiving a nod from Kairi in agreement as they left the room with the fussy Xion, and headed towards Sora's.

His room was not how he left it.  
Instead of an unmade bed and a stray pair of boxers on the floor Sora was greeted with a made bed, no boxers and an array of child caring items.  
There was a cradle, a change table with clothes and blankets, there was also some weird looking toys, and a play mat.  
"Well this is a change." She giggled over Xion's cries while she carried her to the change table.

Sora followed her in and tried to distract the black haired baby as Kairi pulled a nappy and a white onesie with little black hearts out of of the clothes pile.  
"Try hold her still." Kairi explained as she unwrapped Xion from the black cloth she has been trapped in. He did as he was told as he watched his red haired friend quickly wrap Xion up in the diaper and onesie.  
"How did you know how to do that?" He asked incredulously.  
"Babysitting the neighbours son."  
"Oh right." He said as he watched her pick up the now happier, but still fussy Xion from the change table along with a towel like cloth.  
Wait a minute. He was her neighbor's son.  
"Hey! Are you calling me a baby?!" He smiled incredulously at her sneaky quip at him. She broke into a fit of laughter as her joke dawned on him and lightened the mood.  
"Someone had to watch you! You were the lazy bum that would sleep on the beach when the tide was coming in. You almost drowned that one time with the big wave silly!" She poked her tongue out at him, "You should go have a shower. Save some hot water for me afterwards though." She added, smiling as she sat on the floor with Xion and leant against the end of Sora's bed next to the duffel bag.

As he walked down the cold metal passage of the gummi ship he heard the soft murmurs of Namine and Roxas, followed by their muffled laughter. They would have a fair bit of catching up to do Sora assumed as he reached the door of the main bathroom. Ten minutes later and he returned to his room freshly showered, dressed, and dabbing his wet hair with a towel. Wearing some loose black shorts and a dark blue singlet.  
"She seems happier." He noted as he watched Kairi walk around the room patting Xion on the back as she held her against her towel covered shoulder.  
"Yeah I got one of the bottles out of the bag and gave it to her." She murmured tiredly.  
"Switch? Your turn for the shower."  
"Sounds good to me." The red head yawned as she passed Xion to Sora. Moments later Kairi had picked up her bag of things and headed to the shower.  
"It's just you and me now Xion. We could play on the mat? Or roll around? Throw things?" Sora asked her rhetorically as she slowly blinked her eyes closed tiredly. "Or you could just sleep. Whatever suits you." He said to the now dozing Xion.  
After holding her for a few minutes he walked over to the cradle to place her down. He began to play with her space mobile hanging above her as he watched the baby girl sleep.  
"Y'know, a few years ago I had no idea that there were other worlds out there other than Destiny Islands. I probably should've taken the hint when Kairi fell out of the sky. My dad had said to me not to think much about it, so I didn't. Little did I know he wasn't born on the island either. He and Kairi had that in common. He's back out travelling again though, looking for his friends. The other kids on the islands thought Kairi was an alien at first and that made them scared of her. But when I found her on the beach that day I thought she was an angel. Don't tell her I said that though Xi." he laughed as he talked to the sleeping child, pausing momentarily to fiddle with a particular island planet ornament hanging over the crib.  
"I guess you always new there were other worlds out there. You knew more in your short year of life than I did in fifteen. So you definitely get your brains from Kai."

Sora paused to gaze down at the innocent child asleep below him.

"I'm sorry that you were used by the organisation to get to me. But I'm really glad you found friends in Roxas and Axel, you'll find that he hasn't changed much now that he's back to being Lea. Apart from him wielding a keyblade now anyways. Oh, and I think you'll like Namine too! Riku said you'd met her a few times briefly. Her and Roxas are a 'thing' apparently, hopefully that doesn't bother you. It's kind of strange that our best friend Riku got to meet you before we did. I think he's really happy that we've found a way for you to live. I know he regrets fighting against you. He's really good at pretending to be broody and uncaring when really he's the opposite, he just needs a bit of warming up to first. I'm sure you two will be great friends with him like Kai and I are." He finished his ramblings to the sleeping child and just watched her until Kairi walked in, wearing a black spaghetti strap singlet, and black pj shorts, wringing her wet hair out into a towel.  
"Hold on. There's a faster way to do that." Sora said motioning to her hair in the towel. "Stand still." He explained as he cast a small aero spell around her head to quickly dry her hair.  
"Thanks! I need to learn that one!" Kairi exclaimed as she tossed her air dried hair into a messy bun, "How come you didn't do that to your hair earlier?" She questioned.  
"Does this mess need to get even more unruly?" Sora laughed as he tugged at a spike of his gravity defying hair.  
"Your hair's not that bad Sora," She laughed, "How's she going?" Kairi questioned as she made her way to the crib where Sora was.  
"Good, I just put her down not long ago."  
Sora watched Kairi as she quietly observed the sleeping Xion as he had earlier. A small spark of adoration shone in her eyes. But he imagined babies did that to everyone anyway.  
"She does look like us." Kairi hummed curiously, a gentle smile growing on her face.  
"Yeah I guess she does." He agreed as he moved his gaze to Xion, "Except for the Hair." Sora motioned to his brunette hair and Kairi's auburn locks.  
Kairi just smiled up at Sora. "She has your dad's hair though."  
Sora's eyebrows furrowed questionly as he turned to look down at the baby girl. Her dark locks adorning her head were in fact the same dark locks that his father has. Maybe the way Xion's cloning worked was a bit closer to genetic replication than he thought after all.  
"Thats weird, it does look like his hair." He thought out loud.  
Kairi reached down to adjust the blanket over Xion before walking over to Sora's bed, promptly plopping herself down onto it after she had made sure the child they were entrusted with was safe and sleeping soundly.  
"What a long day!"

"I know right." Sora agreed as he let go of the planetary ornament he had resumed fiddling with, and made his way to the wardrobe where the spare blankets were kept. Pulling out a set of blankets and pillows and placed them on the floor.  
Kairi cocked her head to the side in confusion, "Whatcha up to?'  
"Just getting my sleeping arrangements sorted since you've obviously claimed _my_ bed." He teased, attempting to coax a blush out of his friend.  
"I thought we were sharing." She answered blatantly, no trace of a blush whatsoever.  
Sora's own cheeks grew visibly rosier at her remark, "What?" Sora managed to splutter out surprised.  
"I thought we were sharing." She repeated as she wriggled her legs under the covers of his bed, making herself even more comfortable.  
"What made you think that?" He tried to keep his tone calm, even though he was astounded at her straightforwardness.  
"Well we have before. What's different from now to before?"

' _What's different?'_ He thought sarcastically. Sora, Kairi, Riku and the rest of the Island gang would have sleepovers as children and young teens. Sora, Riku and Kairi would stay up chatting long after Selphie, Wakka and Tidus had crashed out on their mattresses.  
Riku being the 'older' of his two friends would fake disinterest and remove himself from their 'childish' conversations and eventually fall asleep himself. Leaving Sora and Kairi to whisper their conversations long into the night, at least until their young pillow talk conversations would be hushed when a parent would come down the stairs to check on the 'sleeping' children. Considering its been a few years since they've had sleepovers together he's surprised, they're older now. Sleepovers are more complicated. They aren't children anymore, even though the look on Kairi's face is nothing short of innocent and confused at his hesitation.  
So to avoid any other awkwardness or potential questioning which may lead to his confessing of his feelings he put the extra blankets down again and sat on the top sheets of his bed, leaning against the headboard casually.

"What?" she smiled questioningly up at him as he stayed above the covers as she plopped her head onto one of his pillows.  
"Nothing." he replied calmly closing his eyes.  
"Whatcha wanna talk about?" she continued  
"Hmm, not sure.. I thought you were tired?" He queried as he looked around his now alien room.  
"Kinda am, kinda aren't. Tell me about the trip you and Riku have been planning for us?"  
"Riku wanted that to be a _secret_ trip so you still need to _pretend_ you don't know about it, otherwise I'll be in trouble!" He joked lightly bopping her on the forehead with his fingers as he did so.  
"I pinky promised you that already, silly." She said as she closed her eyes.  
"Okay okay. Well we're definitely taking Namine, Roxas, Xion and Axel to Twilight Town. We were going to stay there for a week and hang out with Hayner, Pence and Olette, hit the beach as they all wanted to do for their vacations. Roxas says there are these mysteries in twilight town that we need to find and there are shops if you want to buy touristy things. And we're all going to have seasalt ice cream at the clock tower." He explained.

"That sounds amazing." she smiled softly, "What else?"  
"Well we were going to go to Hollow Bastion and show you around there, but since there's a riot there we'll wait until it's cleaned up to show you it. So instead we'll go catch up with Belle and the Beast, and this place called China, that's where Mulan lives. She's that girl I told you about who pretended to be a guy so she could fight."  
"Ohhhhh I remember. You definitely don't need to be a guy to fight. I'm glad China knows that now." Kairi affirmed as she closed her eyes.  
"After that we're going to a place called Hawaii. Where you are going to meet my little blue friend."  
"Little blue friend? Is he a dream eater?"  
"No," chuckled Sora, "He's just blue. His name is Stitch. And I thought we could surprise him with a visit. He said that we were Ohana, and apparently that means family."  
"That sounds nice too." Kairi yawned once again as she became more and more drowsy.

"And that's all the secrets I'm spilling tonight miss Kairi."  
Kairi didn't seem to mind as it seemed she was already asleep.  
Sora watched her breaths even out for a few moments until he knew she was completely asleep before he lay down beside her, pulling the covers of the bed over him as he did so.  
He watched her quietly as he thought to himself. Everything had changed over the last few years. But here they were, still together in the thick of it all. He had become a keyblade bearer, and she had found out she was a princess. She had been surprisingly calm and impassive about it when she found out, Sora figured, _hypothetically_ , that if he ever found out he was a 'princess' himself that he would probably flaunt it everywhere.  
He moved a piece of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear, she didn't even stir in her sleep from the movement.

It was hard to believe that it was only this morning when the three of them had set off for Yen Sid's tower and he had told Riku he and the redhead were 'just friends'. Being with her was as natural as breathing, even through the mixup with the spell she was his rock, his wayfinder. Maybe Riku was _partially_ right. He had been spending more time with Kairi. She had been helping him with his homework and study. Riku would be away from them more often training, or studying alone because he preferred it that way. And as the school projects and assessments got more difficult through the year the pair would study outside of school hours. They would go to Kairi's house where Sora would get both interrogated and congratulated by the Mayor. And the next day they would go to Sora's house where Kairi would get distracted by his cove of souvenir's and stories from his travels across the worlds. Being neighbours they would see eachother more often than Riku anyway. Sora knew she was beautiful, until now he had considered it a fact, recently it had been more of a feeling.

Sora had been doing a lot of thinking about how he felt recently, and those were the thoughts that lulled him to sleep.

Sweet chirping woke Sora from his slumber, the slight hum of mechanical instruments whirled softly in the background.  
' _We must have landed._ ' Sora thought to himself as he adjusted his sleeping position slightly, however his attempt to roll over and get up were foiled by a tuft of red hair which had snuck up beside him. Kairi had wedged herself right up against him, and Sora knew fully well what her proximity intentions involved as her very cold feet pressed against his warm calf muscles were sucking all of the heat out of his body.  
Slowly he untangled himself from his friend, leaving her tucked up cosily in his bed as he walked over to Xion. Surprisingly she was already awake. Calmly laying in her cot staring up at the planets above her.  
"I thought they were pretty cool too." He agreed with her as he grabbed her a bottle of milk before picking her up and feeding her.

Sora paced slowly around the room with Xion in his arms, "Okay Xi, today we need to meet with the King. Find the others. Eat. And show Kairi around the Castle! You guys are going to love it! It's beautiful here." He finished as he placed her empty bottle on top of her changing table, holding Xion over her shoulder attempting whatever Kairi had done late last night.  
A slight rustle stole Sora's attention away from his attempts at looking after the baby girl, he turned to see Kairi sitting up in bed, stretching like a baby dinosaur would.  
"It got cold fast." She explained drowsily.  
"Hah, sorry about that. I figured we would need to get going to see the King." He said sympathetically.  
"It's okay"  
Kairi threw the bedsheets off of her and rolled to the side of the bed. The slightest sliver of skin bared between her singlet and her shorts which she quickly adjusted, however the flash of her lower stomach did not go unnoticed by the teen boy as his cheeks automatically rose in temperature.

"Good morning Xion!" She cooed at the black haired baby over Sora's shoulder.  
"How come she gets a 'good morning' and I don't?" He taunted childishly.  
Kairi's eyes rolled dramatically as an amused smirk crept onto her face, "Good morning Soraaa."  
He replied to her with the biggest cheesiest grin he could muster.

"Right, I'm going to head back to my room and get changed. Hopefully Nam's and Roxas have already made their way into the castle." Kairi grabbed her bag and made her way to the door to the hallway which connected all of the rooms.  
"Make sure you knock on the door! You never know what those two could be up to!" He joked, Kairi faced back at him in mock disgust,  
"Ewww." She feigned childishly before opening the door and leaving.

"Just you and me now kiddo." Smiled Sora to the infant.  
"Right whatcha say I get changed and tidy up in here and then when Kairi gets back we get you changed and I'll go clean up in the bathroom and we roll out?" He asked her rhetorically.  
"Glad you agree," Sora laughed as he placed Xion back into her cradle and reached for his black outfit, quickly changing and then tidying his room. Finishing up just before a soft knock fell against the door.  
"Sora, are you decent?"  
Kairi's muffled question hummed through the door as Sora walked to open it for her to come in.  
"Sure am!" He smiled as he swung the door open. "How were Namine and Roxas?" he asked cheekily, wiggling his eyebrows. At his shorter friend who was wearing her Pink dress, with her hair flowing just past her shoulders.  
"They weren't here, looks like everyone has already headed in." She mentioned as she walked through the door. The scent of vanilla and strawberries floated into the room with her as she moved.  
"Oh okay. We better get a move on then. I'll just go wash up quickly. And then I'll show you two the castle!"  
"I can't wait." She laughed as the nearly adult boy ran from his room and towards the bathroom of the ship.  
Kairi turned to Xion who was beginning to thrash around in her bed. Picking her up and bringing her to the change table she asked the infant, "Do you think that Yen Sid will be better today? Or will we have to wait for the war in Hollow Bastion to be over so Merlin can help us?"  
Kairi reached for a fully black onesie on the top of Xion's clothes pile and began to re-dress her.  
"I suppose we just have to get to our official meeting with the King first." The red headed girl smiled as she picked baby Xion up.

Sora walked back into his room, "Ready to go?" He queried the two girls.  
"We sure are!" Kairi exclaimed as she re adjusted the little girl.  
"Here, let me take her." Sora offered as he stepped forward, his arms outstretched.  
For some reason the exchange of Xion was not a smooth one.  
Sora's hand brushed up against Kairi's arm and over her clothed stomach. Kairi had moved her arm over Sora's hand and now the two were awkwardly intertwined.  
The two teens blushed at their unexpected prolonged proximity.  
"If you wanted to steal my warmth again Kairi you could've just asked." The brunette boy joked.  
Kairi held her laughter in with a smile, her eyes shone with amusement as she shook her head. "Oh shut up." She remarked sarcastically.  
The two friends managed to unhook their arms without dropping their little clone, a successful transfer.

"Ready?" He asked her softly as he readjusted Xion in his arms.

"You bet I am!"

"Disney Castle here we come!" He exclaimed excitedly as the trio made their way to the exit of the Gummi ship.

* * *

~ **This chapter was a little bit shorter than normal, but since it was all on the Gummi Ship I didn't want to drag on for too long. I have a few plot points in the works at the moment, and trust me when I say there is some SoKai coming! Is anyone excited that Kairi will be seeing Disney Castle? How do you think Riku is handling this situation underneath his hard exterior? Send me your thoughts, idea's and opinions through the reviews**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Tayliexx~**


	4. Disney Castle

**Hey Guys!**

 **Welcome to CHAPTER FOUR of a new beginning. I'm really sorry about the late update! School projects have been getting in the way. While doing homework I've been watching** _ **FullFantasyPeasant**_ **do Kingdom Hearts playthroughs on youtube. He's never seen KH before and it's really heartwarming to see other people fall in love with the series. The feels are real.**

 **Anyway enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Holding onto Xion tightly with one arm, Sora jumped down smoothly from the gummi ship and onto the blue-grey bricks of Disney Castle's Gummi Hangar.

"Here. Let me help." He extended his free arm towards Kairi, his hand outstretched to guide her jump down. Kairi bent down and accepted his helpful hand, landing gracefully with light feet beside him, and began dusting off the front of her light pink dress. The whole area was covered in the same bricks and concrete, bright yellow colours saturated the room on the spinning cogs and whistles around the hangar. Each and every little contraption of Chip and Dale's caught Kairi's eye as she gazed around. A particular line of whistles gaining her attention as each one huffed a different sound.

"You ready?" He smiled down at her amusement of Chip and Dale's inventions which were scattered everywhere.

"This whistle sounds like a bird, that one sounds like a dog, and that one sounds like the sea! It's so magical here." Kairi exclaimed her voice full of wonder as she flashed her dazzling smile.

"You think this is Magical?" Sora grinned, "Wait until you see the rest!"

He led Kairi up the stairs to the entrance into Disney Castle. Pausing at the top, taking a moment to glance down at the now very awake, and interested Xion who was also looking around the room.

"So the room we're in now is called the _Gumbee Hangaaaa_ " His words coaxed a smile out of Kairi as he had mustered up his best baby voice to communicate with the little black haired girl. He was showing her around Disney Castle too after all. "That little box up in the middle is the Chipmunks' office." Sora nodded towards a suspended box to the side of the ship as he encased Xion with both arms again. "They're always video calling us on our adventures. They can control the ship from here, send us our next coordinates for missions. Even if we're on the other side of the galaxy."

"That's amazing!" Marvelled Kairi. "Y'know I thought the palace would be a lot brighter than this. The King is a supporter of light after all." She joked lightly.

"This? Oh, this isn't the palace.." Sora motioned his head towards the dark archway, smiling as he took a few steps through the doorway. Xion still tucked safely against his chest. The redhead followed them curiously and cautiously through the monochromatic tunnel.

Kairi's hand rose quickly to shield her eyes from the stark contrast in the brightness around her, her eyes taking their time to adjust. Slowly the white- out around her began to fade and vibrant blues and greens came into view. "That's the palace." Sora finished, his eyes shining with pride.

"Oh my god." Kairi beamed breathlessly. The beautiful white pillars of Disney Castle rose high above them, holding the bold blue roofed towers high in the sky. The luscious green garden that surrounded them was home to the most beautiful sculptures and flowers. Just the smell of the garden made the castle a home away from home. Kairi took a few small steps out onto the grassen pathway, turning around as she took in the sights around her. Sora chuckled at her awestruck reactions as he stood just outside the secret entrance to the hangar hidden in the garden's centrepiece sculpture of the castle. It was nice to see her smile. He couldn't wait until he would be able to show her the world's.

"It's changed a bit since I was here last." Sora mentioned, slightly confused as he looked around.

"Oh?" Kairi felt she would need more than a few minutes to take in the enormity of the castle around her.

"Yeah. That archway in that wall down there is new. They must have extended the gardens. Queen Minnie must have missed The King. She designs the gardens here in her spare time. We should check it out after we see The King. Sound good Xi?" He asked the child who was beginning to fuss. "We better get going." He said cautiously to his redhead friend who nodded in agreement.

Sora lead Kairi down the path, through the hidden door behind a tree sculpture and into the castle. "Why are the ceilings so high?". Kairi's voice echoed through the hall as she lightly scuffed her laced up shoes along the red rug which ran along the floor.

"It's not just mice that live here. Besides when the royal court comes in, the ambassadors from other worlds aren't always 'regular' sizes like you and me."

"The Royal court? Oh and that explains why there's such a big door too!"

"Yeah the Queen started holding the meetings while Mickey was away. "

"What does the Royal court do?" Kairi inquired as they walked towards the library door at the end of the passageway.

"Oh they sort out the rules and guidelines. Keep the world's at peace. There's no need to be at war with each other when there's a war against the darkness going on right now anyway. That's why everyone is trying to get Hollow Bastion under control. If other worlds found out that the people of that world broke out into a rebellion they might think something is wrong and break into war too." Sora sighed as he looked towards Kairi, a glint of sadness secretly welled into his eyes unbeknownst to him. Kairi noticed this and the slight slump in his shoulders as he spoke. Another rare moment where he had let down his chipper facade to show her a slight glimpse of what he was really feeling. Kairi paused mere metres away from the door they were approaching, her eyes meeting the floor.

"Sora?"

He hummed in reply as he spun around slowly. He saw her smaller frame almost lifeless as she stood, her hand held onto her limp arms elbow softly as the auburn hair he loved hung longer, hiding her porcelain face from his view.

"Kairi?" He found himself beside her without knowing his feet had moved. His hand moved towards her and cupped her shoulder without thought.

"Sora.." She murmured his name again, small strands of hair flowed with the breath of her words. That slight breath of his name was so familiar it knocked the wind out of him. Just like the night the island was attacked all those years ago. Her head lifted slowly until her eyes pierced through his. Concern etched across her face and bore right through him. Her lips parted slightly, "Are you okay?" She questioned.

His breath hitched in his throat as he conjured up a reply, shifting Xion in his arms slightly to hide his unease. "Me? Always." He shrugged, a false smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. She saw right through him, her eyes softening sadly at his white lie. He reached further forward tucking her loose hair behind her ear before softly trailing the pad of his thumb across her cheekbone. "I'm fine. Really." He reassured her. Kairi leant lightly into his touch before pulling away slightly. Reaching up and encasing his hand around her own, she brought Sora's hand down to their sides, giving light squeeze and releasing it from her gentle grasp. His heart raced as he realised the impact of his actions neared the boundaries of their friendship. But it felt so natural.

' _A friend can comfort another friend like that. Right?'_ Sora questioned himself as he searched for answers across the face of the girl in front of him. Kairi had regained her composure in the few moments that he had been lost in his own thoughts. An innocent smile had washed like waves over sand, softly breaking across her lips as she cheekily untucked her hair from her hair in defiance. Tilting her head to the side she stole his attention with her violet eyes. "You know you can talk to me, right? About anything."

He grinned, "Of course." feeling lighter after their long talk along the hallway, he gestured towards the door they stood in front of before holding their infant friend in both of his arms once more, "Let's go.".

The double wooden door creaked open to reveal a bright white tiled room. Bookshelves took over two of the walls in the large room, the other two walls housed portrait paintings and a large yellow cosy fireplace. A small writing desk stood out in the middle of the room, reading lamps sat idle alongside pens and paper atop it. Underneath the desk Pluto's fluffy grey bed was occupied by the tan dog who was sleeping comfortably by his master's feet.

"Good morning your Majesty."

King Mickey looked up from his book at the young boy's words, and sat up straighter in his chair. Pluto's soft snores continued.

"Good morning Sora, Kairi, how are you both?"

"We're just fine your Majesty." Mickey placed his book down on his desk and invited the teens into the room.

"Mop, would you be so kind as to grab our friends here some chairs? Thankyou." The static mop in the corner sprung to life and made its way to a bookshelf, where it tapped three times and the bookcase unhinged itself revealing a secret passageway, two chairs danced through the air towards Sora and Kairi and landed with a thud behind the them. "Please. Take a seat."

Sora and Kairi did as they were told and took their seats, Sora was careful as he had the infant in his arms still. Holding a baby securely turned out to be harder work than carrying the keyblade. He readjusted Xion in his arms and took the weight of her head and neck into the crook of his elbow. Pluto had awoken from the thud of the chairs on the marble floor and had taken an interest into Kairi, remembering their journey together to find Sora. The island girl returned Pluto's welcome with gentle pats atop his head until she spoke up, " How is Master Yen Sid doing?" The hope that had glimmered in Kairi's eyes soon faded at Mickey's sombre reaction, "Oh." Kairi finished sadly.

"Yes, I am afraid that he will be out of action longer than anticipated. I think his pride is what has been injured most. It is unfortunate as we may need him to help us yet, the fires fueling the people of Hollow Bastion are far from being extinguished." King Mickey sighed. The two teens shared worried looks before glancing down at the miniature Xion. "However," the King continued, "Queen Minnie and I searched throughout the libraries of the castle and we think we have found a partial solution to one of the issues at hand. That issue being Xion's current status." Large smiles broke throughout the room, even the tan dogs ears pricked at the change of mood within the room. "We found an old spell book, it spoke vaguely of the spell Yen Sid had attempted to perform. Although it did not describe how to perform the remainder of the spell -there is a variant of it which would give similar results. Sora, Kairi, you two are the guardians of Xion so the choice lay with you."

Kairi's eyes met Sora's and she reached for the baby resting in his arms. Carefully they brushed forearms to exchange the small weight of the former organization member. Kairi cradled Xion protectively, her gaze still locked on Sora. "What if it's dangerous? We'd be trusting a book with her life." Sora internally agreed with her. They were responsible for Xion now, it was their job to make sure she was safe. It was a big leap of faith from what Mickey was describing, but it was an idea worth hearing. Sora's mouth formed a small line whilst in thought. Eventually his lips gathered, and pursed together as he raised his eyebrows at Kairi. She understood his signal, her eyes softening.

Sora took a deep breath and turned to face the King. "We're listening."

"Okay. Good. Well.. It doesn't look like we can make her instantly the same age as the rest of you. However, it looks like there is a spell where we can have her growth rate sped up exponentially. If we could find the rate where it would be comfortable as possible for her to grow. Years could turn into weeks and she would be back to normal in less than a year." His majesty King Mickey folded his hands and set them upon his desk, making eye contact with the young adults across from him.

"What's the downside?" Sora asked as he looked at the females beside him.

"Well for one it might not work. We would have to run some tests with Xion to find out what her limits are at how fast she can grow. And I know it's not the solution everyone was hoping for but it's the only solution we have so far. It means that you would be caring for her longer than any of us could have anticipated. If you agree to this spell, and continuing to care for her it could impact your training, and your studies." The three of them looked around each other for answers until Kairi spoke up,

"She's worth it. She's our friend, and she needs us. I can't speak for Sora, but-"

"I agree." He interjected, cutting Kairi's sentence short. "Xion is worth it. And after what she did for us, she deserves someone to do the right thing by her." Mickey clapped his hands together in joy.

"Oh boy. That is great news. I'm so glad you two have agreed to try this. I will just go grab the others and tell them your decision and then we will proceed! I will be back shortly." And with that their ruler jumped from his chair and hastily made his way out of the room.

Sitting together quietly, looking down at the raven haired girl Sora smirked, "Your dad is going to freak Kai." She smiled up at him,

"It wouldn't be the first time my family has taken in a young orphaned girl from another world."

"That's true." They had taken his friend in with open arms when she fell into their world, once they explain the situation everything should be fine.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Her voice was soft and quiet.

"Earlier? You didn't do anything."

"Asking all of those questions.. And then.. When I.. I don't want you to think I'm pushing you away, or anything. It's the opposite actually, you've been on a different world in your mind recently. I used to know everything about you, but now.. I just want you to know you really can talk to me. About anything." Her gentle words almost broke him. She had been noticing the weight grow on his shoulders no matter how hard he tried to hide it. ' _Maybe I should just talk to her.'_ Sora thought. ' _When I find the right time I will.'_

He reached across and let Xion wrap her hand around his finger, with all of her baby strength she shook his finger around, causing a grin to break across his face. Kairi studied his actions carefully awaiting his reply.

"I'm not going to be on another world anymore. I'm going to be right here. With you."

Sora's own heart fluttered anxiously at his cheesiness, her radiant smile to herself made him feel lighter than air.

After a morning of discussions between The King, Queen Minnie, and Daisy- a plan had been created. Suitable tests for the spell were prepared and the Magician Merlin was on his way to meet with Mickey, he had arrived earlier to brief the other keyblade bearers of their missions awaiting them in Hollow Bastion. The Queen had taken Xion to the hospital wing of the castle where she would be checked up on and supervised while she slept.

The young pair now found themselves lacking their younger responsibility and were free to roam the castle. Their footsteps echoed through the hallways until they arrived at their destination.

Breakfast.

Entering the dining hall they found it to be already occupied, a large half eaten spread of items stretched across the dark wooden table. Laughter broke across the group as Ventus and Terra began a wrestling competition at the back end of the room, Aqua joining in soon after. From what Sora could see it looked like Lea and Riku were wagering on who would win.

"Hey guys." Sora called. Riku turned and ushered his friends over to the end of the table where he was sitting. Kairi slid into the seat beside Riku, grabbing a piece of toast as she did so. Sora found himself seated to Lea, scooting his chair in slightly to avoid Ventus running around the table to escape Terra's grasp.

"You would think they're ten years younger not ten years older." Giggled the island girl before munching on her toast. Riku reached forward and pulled out a pile of strawberries hidden within a napkin and placed them on her plate.

"We had to save you some otherwise _someone_ would have eaten them all." Riku smirked.

"Someone?" She questioned

Lea interjected, "Yeah, Roxas. He was demolishing them. Something about them being better than watermelon and pretzels combined."

"That combination sounded gross to me if I'm being honest." The silver haired young man joked.

Sora who had been watching his friends, started to pile up his plate with fruit. "Speaking of. Where are those two?" Asked Sora, referring to Roxas and Namine.

"Not too sure. They went for a walk or something." Lea said dismissively watching Sora load up on fruit just as Roxas had.

"Didn't get it memorised?" Teased the other red head as she poked out her tongue at her training buddy.

Ventus sat down out of breath on the table bench on the other side of Kairi.

"Giving up already?" Riku asked sliding a glass of water to the blonde.

"I think I ended up third wheeling actually." He replied, annoyance ringing in his tone. Sure enough the gang looked over and the oldest two were still play fighting. Aqua was looking triumphant as she sat on her friends back, seemingly winning the wrestling. That was until Terra pushed himself up, literally flipping the situation, pinning his blue haired friends arms to her side.

"You weigh nothing. There was no way you could have held me down like that." She only laughed at his comeback before pushing him off of her and making her way to sit down next to Sora.

"Morning guys. Did bub's keep you up?" She said in a chipper voice before munching down on one of the apples in the fruit bowl.

"She kept me up." Riku joked, earning a jab in the ribs from Kairi.

"No. Xi was fine actually. Whatever the fairies did worked. Oh, and the King had some pretty good news too!" She grinned at Sora who was now looking down at his plate deep in thought. She continued to tell the others about the plan that they had come up with about speeding up Xion's aging process. The rest of the group all gasped in happiness at Kairi's news. The smiles around the room grew on those hearing the news. Secretly, Lea's eyes watered and a large tear cascaded from his eye. He stood from the bench, leaving a gap between Sora and his best friend.

Lea choked up. "That's.. that's really great news. I'll see you guys later." With that Lea left the table and headed for the door. Leaving the others with mixed emotions. Happy for the outcome the King has found, but sad for this trio's continual uphill battle. Small hopeful smiles were shared between the keyblade bearers. Riku looked between his friends, Kairi who was smiling, eating her strawberries he had saved her, Sharing a few with Ventus when she saw him eying them up. And then there was Sora. Toying absentmindedly with the breakfast cutlery. Riku internally sighed. He didn't have to ask Sora what was on his mind lately, he already knew. The scars of their pasts would follow them forever. He couldn't imagine being sidelined for such an important mission to save their friends, but he knew that Sora knew protecting Xion was more important. And then there was the issue of Sora and Kairi. If things went to plan their relationship would be speeding up soon.

Riku swung his legs over the bench and stood up. "I'm going to go check on Lea." Receiving nods from the land of departure trio he set off towards the door. The sound of quick paced footsteps scurried behind him.

"Wait up. He's my training buddy!" The auburn haired girl caught up to her friend and walked through the door he held open for her. Making a mental note to have a _particular_ conversation with his younger companion, Riku turned to face his new and old friends.

"We'll catch you guys later." He voiced nonchalantly before disappearing behind the door.

Half an hour had passed and the young brunette man had found himself sitting on the balustrade, between the pillars of Disney Castle's hallway which overlooked the garden. Everything was so quiet, and peaceful here, a real oasis. Sora turned his body to lean against a pillar, propping one knee up for balance. While he was waiting for the others to finish their walk he could see everything. Disney Castle really had changed since the first time he came here many years ago. There were extensions of the building popping up everywhere, Mickey was really trying to make his world a safe world for them all to stay. A whole new guest wing had sprouted at the rear of the palace. Over the garden hedge he could see Lea in the new training arena, just practicing his spells. Like clockwork a pair of blondes appeared through the garden archway, they were making the rounds around the garden, talking happily with each other as they walked.

"Hey." A voice called out behind Sora. He turned his head lazily at the male that called out to him.

"Oh. Hey Ven. What are you doing?" Ventus made his way over to the boy that opened his heart to him.

"Looking for you." He answered before leaning against the opposite pillar to Sora. He reached into his pocket and revealed two wrapped Sea Salt Ice Creams, handing one to the brunette boy. "I found some of these. I figured you might want one.

"Thanks Ven!" Sora chuckled, unwrapping his ice cream and taking a bite from it.

"So what are you doing up here anyway?" Questioned the blond keyblade wielder.

"Nothing really. Just waiting." He replied before gazing back out over the garden.

"Waiting? Waiting for wha- oh." Just as Ventus was about to ask, the answer appeared in front of him. A young auburn haired woman, and a silver haired man walked through the castle's entrance into the garden, deep in conversation. "How many times have you watched them walk around?"

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about Ven." Sora replied, receiving a knowing look from his elder. "Three." He answered knowing Ventus would only accept the truth.

"Sora.. You're an idiot sometimes." The blond warrior chuckled.

Sora looked over surprised at Ventus' jab at his intelligence. "How so?"

Ventus looked out over the garden to where Riku and Kairi were sharing a short hug at the end of their conversation. Kairi sat down on the garden centrepiece, pulling out a book from her side satchel as Riku walked away from her.

" Well I know from experience what it looks like when your best friends start to like each other."

Sora shrugged. "Yeah I guess you're right. Everything was easier when we were younger. No worlds to save, no complicated feelings, friends weren't being turned into babies." Sora joked lightheartedly. "I just don't want to hurt anyone." He finished.

"I don't think it's as complicated as you think it is." Smiled Ventus knowingly.

"Of course it is!" Sora exclaimed as he watched Kairi read in the garden. " They're my friends. It would hurt Riku, and she probably doesn't even feel the same.." Ventus fought the urge to facepalm as he listened to the worries of the younger boy.

"I really don't think Riku gives a shit to be very honest." Ventus answered blatantly a grin growing on his face.

"Still.."

"Quit worrying about everything Kid." Ventus chimed as he ruffled Sora's brunette spikes. Receiving a playful push and light hearted smile from the boy leaning against the pillar. "You've gotta remember that girl ran into a dark corridor, and went across worlds to find you. That and that I know what I'm talking about." He paused for a moment, gaining Sora's attention before walking away. " I could see into her heart when our hearts rested with you."

Sora's bright blue eyes grew in surprise, "W-what?" He stammered.

Ventus had already walked a few paces away, waving his hand dismissively to his peer, "Just go talk to her." He retorted before disappearing through the door to the throne room.

With newfound energy Sora found himself standing between the pillars, jumping down to the garden below and making his way over to the girl. She looked up at him as he approached. "Hey Sora! What are you up to?"

"Feel like going for that walk to the new garden with me?" He replied with vigour.

Kairi's bright smile shone up at him, tucking her book away in her pouch.

"Sure!"

"Great." He grinned as he took her hands and pulled her up from her seat.

Kairi turned to face him, her cheeky childlike smile present on her pink lips.

"Race ya?"

"Oh you're on." He grinned as the two sprinted together towards the new garden.

* * *

 **So there it is!**

 **I hope you somewhat enjoyed!**

 **Who's looking forward to Sora and Kairi heading back to the Islands?**

 **And anyone want to take a guess at who Sora's 'Dad' might be from the last chapter?**

 **Anyway send me your thoughts and ideas through the reviews etc!**

 **And check out** _FULLFANTASYPEASANT_ **on youtube and join the feels train!**

 **Until the next chapter-**

 **Tayliexx**


	5. Settling In: (Part I)

**I've been working on stuff guys.. Things. Stuff and things!**

 **An extra storyline has been planned for this story so look forward to that. I've been busy planning out all of the next chapters. I have been trying to find ways to tie in Storylines from the Kingdom Hearts Manga which is exciting.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Deep oranges cast themselves across the sky as twilight set over the castle.

If Sora knew one thing, he knew that the last two days have been long ones.

When he, Kairi, and Riku set off from Destiny Islands Friday night after school, he thought they would be heading home without complications. Now Xion was a baby, and Riku would be going off with Aqua, Terra and Ventus to protect Radiant Garden. Sora knew he had to stay positive about the situation and just find the happy things in their circumstances, even if nothing had worked out like they had hoped.

Everyone walked together quietly to the garden where they would all depart ways. Queen Minnie had a firm hold on Xion who was sleeping; apparently Minnie was spending the most time with the baby girl as she could, Donald and Daisy following closely behind their Queen, looking inquisitively at the young girl. Daisy furrowed her eyebrows.

"One day I will have my own ducklings!" She announced proudly, looking expectantly over to Donald who blushed through his feathers before hurriedly waddling off to catch up with Sora and Goofy.

"You can help look after Huey Dewey and Louie first!" He exclaimed after putting some distance between himself and Daisy.

Goofy had been at Sora's side constantly for the last hour, installing as many parenting tips as he could into the young boy before he would set off. It would be another two weeks before they would all set foot back in Disney Castle again for Xion's next check-up. Sora found himself somewhat distracted from Goof's advice as his younger friends, Kairi and Namine whispered to each other, sneaking glances back at Sora who could only smile in return and wonder what they were talking about. The two girls were soon hushed when Lea and Roxas joined them.

Eventually the group found themselves at the garden entrance to the gummi hangar, everyone stopping in their tracks and turning to face each other with hopeful smiles.

"Safe travels everyone." The King said. The land of departure trio nodded in response. Sora watched as Kairi walked forward, embracing Riku who stood with Terra. Riku swayed her from side to side in a friendly manner until he let her go. Sora made eye contact with Ventus, who merely shrugged his shoulders to the younger keyblade wielder. Kairi made her way over to Minne to relieve her of Xion. Sora and Riku shared a long glance which softened once Riku stepped forward, extending his arm, Sora repeated his actions and the two exchanged a short handshake, which also ended in a hug. Sora gave Riku a few pats on the back, "Come back in one piece okay?"

Riku chuckled, at his younger friends concern. "I'm more worried about whether or not you two will survive!" he joked thinking back to Xion's ear splitting cries.

Sora pushed him away playfully in return. The two boys had large grins on their faces.

Aqua smiled on at the two boys in front of her before nudging Terra and Ventus.

"We'll see you soon." She spoke softly as herself, Terra and Ventus activated their armour and Keyblade riders, Riku following their actions and also giving a short wave to his friends before activating his own Keyblade rider and armour.

Together the four flew off, leaving a light breeze in their wake.

Sora smiled sadly as he watched Riku fly away without him. They were best friends, and as skilled as Riku is, it's still hard to see your best friend go off into battle without you.

"We'll all be together again soon." Namine said softly. Sora turned and smiled at her. The young nobody had been seen very rarely, and when Sora had seen her she had been with Roxas. He made a mental note to catch up with her once they were all back on the islands.

Minnie and Mickey lead the way into the Gummi Hangar,

"Lights on Chip!" The King called before large white lights beamed, illuminating the hangar. "We'll check in with you guys soon." Finished the King.

Lea jumped up onto the platform of the gummi ship.

"You guys really need to upgrade and get stairs into this thing." He chuckled, extending his hand out to Namine who, with a bit of help from Roxas, was boosted up into the ship.

Roxas' face flushed slightly as he pushed Namines legs upwards, this did not go unnoticed by Lea who raised his eyebrows suggestively at his younger friend.

"Yeah, er, stairs would be good."Stammered the blond boy as he accepted his friend's hands which were waiting to hoist him into the ship.

Roxas turned back to wave goodbye while Lea and Namine made their way to the cockpit. Roxas' other and Kairi were farewelling their friends. Sora failing to remove himself from Donald and Goofy's clutches, and the auburn haired girl assuring the King and Queen that she would keep in touch with Xion's progress. The young nobody knelt down on the cold steel of the ship's platform, placing his hand on Kairi's shoulder to get her attention. She turned to meet familiar blue eyes, only they looked different, although they looked at her warmly she noticed something was missing in his gaze compared to Sora's.

"Hmm?" She questioned him without words.

"Pass Xion up." Roxas replied quietly as he outstretched his arms to accept the small child. Carefully Kairi held Xion up.

"Make sure you support her neck."

"Got it."

Roxas raised Xion slowly up into his arms and cradled her gently. Her small face stood out from the black blanket she was wrapped in.

The Disney Castle crew walked away up into the viewing gallery of the gummi hangar where they could watch the craft's departure. Sora placed his palm on the cold metal of the platform, swinging his legs up and jumping onto the platform next to Roxas.

"You left Kairi behind idiot." Roxas snipped jokingly as he nodded to the smaller girl standing next to the platform. Slightly too short to make the jump in a ladylike fashion with her shorter pink dress.

"I wouldn't leave her behind!" Sora replied lazily, a small smile playing on his lips as he bent down, holding out both hands to his best friend, and pulling her up onto the platform next to the two boys and Xion. Sora's smirk at his own strength irked the blond boy slightly.

Roxas rolled his eyes at Sora's blatant showing off. "Alright Tarzan."

Sora grinned, "Me Tarzan, You Jane?" he asked his nobody, adding insult to injury.

Roxas shook his head in disbelief, a similar small smile growing on his own lips. "I hate you." He said sarcastically before following where Namine and Lea walked.

"Looks like you two are getting along swell." Chipped Kairi, her eyebrows raised in silent judgement of Sora's quips at his nobody.

"Banter is just how the boys bond." Beamed the young man as he closed the platform, and sealed the ship.

Together they walked down the cold metal hall of the ship, towards the quiet chatter in the pilots deck. Sora clenched his fists as his hands grew in warmth.

' _Am I nervous?'_

He turned his head slightly as he walked, checking on Kairi who walked quietly behind him. She seemed content with whatever she was thinking about. Walking peacefully beside him. Her hips swaying slightly with each small step she took.

"Say Kairi?" He asked openly.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we could get off school this week? We willlllll be looking after Xion anywayyy.." He drawled childishly.

Kairi paused for a moment. Her face horror stricken on the thought of missing an entire week of school. She looked mortified. Her wide eyes met the ground as her hand clutched for her necklace, fumbling it between her fingers. His eyes softened on her, he knew she only did that when she was worried or overthinking. His tan hand reached out to shake her out of her internal torment.

"Kai?"

"It's our last week before the holidays, we have our english test and our social sciences history project due and-"

Sora interrupted her verbal vomiting, shaking his head with his goofy smile.

"So we go in for the English test, and use our study time at home, finish the history project and go and hand it in. Piece of cake."

She pondered this for a second, trying to find inconsistencies in his summarised plan of action before accepting her fate of a week tardy from school.

"Xion's worth it right?" Guilt tripped the young man.

Kairi exhaled slowly, her shoulders slumping down with her, he had a point.

"Maybe Namine will watch her for a day." She suggested slyly, brushing past Sora as she continued their walk to the cockpit of the ship.

Sora clenched his hands again. Finding that they had returned to their normal temperature after conversing with Kairi as he normally would.

' _What's up with me lately?'_

He questioned himself before shaking his thoughts from his mind.

King Mickey watched on through the glass of the gummi ship as Sora made his way into the captain's seat. A slightly serious look on his angular face as he skillfully made his way around the complex control panels. Mickey felt Minnie's hand weave itself into his own as they observed the boy.

Sora's lips curved slightly as he turned around to face the rest of the group, who huddled around Xion, the other's faces all stretched in large grins, someone must have made an impressive joke. Mickey felt a heavy weight grow in his chest. The young boy of 14 that he had met all those years ago has gone. His rounded face had become more angular, his smile no longer the careless goofy grin he once had. War had changed the boy, as it would change anyone. At 17 years of age Sora was a man with more battle experience, and concerns than any men three times his age or more. The sound of the Gummi ship's engines whirring to life drowned out the short, sharp, painful breaths the King took as guilt washed over him. He expected too much of the young man. The universe expected too much. Sora was ripped away from his home and his friends and repetitively thrust into positions no one should ever be thrown into. Because Sora and Riku had been chosen to wield the keyblade shouldn't have meant that they were the only options at the time, he and Yen Sid should have seen that. Years of life had been stolen from these children, and years more to come would be taken as well. Sora had saved the worlds, twice, wasn't that enough to ask of the boy? Everything the universe has put him through and he still takes it in his stride. From the destruction of his homeland, taking his friends away from him, failing his mark of mastery, then setting him up- against the odds- to fight 13 seekers of darkness, and now on top of everything creating a young life for him to care for. Mickey hoped that with all of the darkness forever following the boy that the young life, Xion, would be a happy distraction for all of the turmoil, and trials ahead.

Tears streamed down the King's face as he reciprocated Sora's wave as the Gummi Ship descended gracefully out of the Gummi hangar of Disney Castle.

However, with all of Sora's experience, it gave Mickey some solace that he wouldn't have to worry about Sora ever crashing the ship again.

"Wake uuuuup."

Kairi's nose scrunched as her eyes fluttered open and then closed at the sudden new light. Rolling over and entering the peaceful realm of sleep once more, she could feel herself drift away with each breath she took.

That was until an almost unbearable weight lay upon her.

"Soraaaaaaa!" Kairi groaned in annoyance as her lungs were crushed slightly. Being flattened between him and the bed wasn't exactly how she thought she would be woken up.

"Why are you in my room anyway?" He murmured tiredly, readjusting his head into a more comfortable sleeping position on top of her.

Kairi huffed as she tried, to no avail, to lift herself out from underneath him.

"Well," She huffed breathily, "I offered Namine my room again, Lea has the spare, and Riku doesn't like me going in his room."

Sora took a deep breath in, his lips curling into a slight smile- her vanilla scented conditioner had left their mark on his pillows.

"Who said I want you in my room then?" He taunted sarcastically.

"You seem quite comfortable with me in here- seeing that YOU'RE SQUISHING ME!"

" _You're_ in _MY_ spot!"

Kairi pushed up with all of her strength only to be fully rolled and pinned back down by him. Laughter broke out between the two of them as they wrestled. The two tired out in minutes. Her hair sprawled everywhere, blowing her strands out of her vision her eyes were met with his pearly whites. His large grin making an appearance as he held her down, winning the war between them.

"Okay, okay! You can have your spot back now." She grinned in defeat as he rolled off of her, wriggling down and making himself comfortable in his spot.

"Aren't you going to turn the light off? She asked, sitting up and flattening her hair back down with her hands.

"Nope."

"Geez, lazy!" She said as she crawled out of bed and walked across the room to flick the light switch.

"I've been driving for hours. Its sleep time now." He sighed, still smiling into his now scented pillow.

Kairi crawled back into bed on the opposite side to Sora's. The cold sheets meeting the bare skin of her legs. If they were all going to go travelling together later on then she would have to invest in some warmer pyjamas because her island ones weren't going to cut it in this cold metal ship.

Kairi's slight shivers did not go unnoticed by Sora. He waited for them to cease, but when they didn't he reached over and pulled her closer to him. Too tired to care of the consequences. He couldn't very well sleep with her shaking his bed like that.

"Ah..What are you doing?" She questioned quizzically.

"Evening out our body temperatures." He rationalized tiredly.

Kairi readjusted her head slightly as Sora lazily draped his arm around her.

Together they fell into the realm of sleep.

"Do we wake them?"

"Should we collect the evidence first?"

"I think they look cute Roxas."

"Of course they do! They look like us Nami!" Roxas added slyly.

"Oh Shush. Kairi. Sora. You're home."

Sora shielded his eyes with his hand to block the light streaming between Roxas and Namine. His arm throbbing slightly where he imagined Kairi had slept on for half of the night.

"What time is it?" He asked groggily as Kairi sat up beside him rubbing her eyes.

Roxas checked his watch on his wrist. "5:30am Destiny Island's time." He chimed; flashing a small smile at Namine who held a carry cradle which sleeping Xion could easily be transported in.

"You didn't crash. And we're on time. Well done Roxas." Lea chimed in from the doorway, a bag nonchalantly thrown over his shoulder, two discarded at his feet.

Sora rolled out of bed, Kairi who was pulling grey sweatpants over her sleeping shorts, in tow following Sora's actions- grabbing their bags and shoes before disembarking the ship.

It was definitely 5:30 in the morning. Sora could not see a thing. He jumped down cautiously from the platform, followed by Roxas and Lea. Kairi handed their bags down to Sora and Lea as Namine passed Xion down carefully to Roxas. Kairi jumped down with ease in her grey sweatpants, knowing her footing in the field behind hers and Sora's houses, she had played in them that many times growing up.

Lea dropped his bags and helped Namine down from the platform. She shivered slightly, goosebumps forming on her pale shoulders.

"It sure is cold!" Namine chattered through her teeth, rubbing away the goosebumps on her arms with her hands.

"C'mon. Let's get inside." Sora beckoned as he walked towards a long high fence that edged the field. A small white gate could be seen through the darkness of the morning, Sora unlatched it with ease. It swung open with a slight squeak, showing its age through the rusted hinges and peeling paint. Stepping stones paved the way through a short thicket of trees that lead to Sora's backyard. The warmth of a porchlight greeted them as they drew nearer to the house. The group pooled around the back door of the house. While Kairi veered off slightly, reaching around a garden pot and producing a small silver key which she handed to the house's occupant with a smile that was barely visible under the light. Sora unlocked the door and held it open.

"Try to be quiet." He hushed as Lea, Roxas, Namine and Xion made their way into his house. Kairi picked up her bag which Sora had placed by his feet, stopping in the doorway to look up at the taller boy, a flirtatious smile gracing her lips. Sora knew exactly what that smile meant.

Kairi's eyes danced around his face excitedly in search of her answer, the dim yellow lighting gently illuminating their faces.

"Pancakes?" He smirked.

"Pancakes." She grinned. Contempt in his agreement for her favourite food for breakfast.

Sora could only laugh as Kairi bounced happily through the downstairs of his house. Flicking on the light switches for the others as she went. Discarding her bag next to the front door, she made her way back into the living area's and headed straight to the kitchen. Pulling out the bowls, ingredients, and frying pan required to make pancakes.

"Sit down guys." Sora motioned towards the couches. Lea happily flopped down on a recliner chair, while Roxas and Namine carefully sat on the three seater sofa, Namine placing the carry cradle with Xion in it on the floor beside her. Sora walked over to his fireplace. Crouching down and putting a few logs in before grabbing some paper and matches and setting them alight. Hopefully the house would warm up soon. He looked back over to his friends, Namine and Roxas talking quietly, yawning as they spoke. Lea stretched out across the chair, his gloved hands folded behind his fiery haired head, eyes closed in an attempt to return to whatever slumber he had been woken from. His lips curled into a semi smirk as he listened to the conversation between the other two. Sora looked over to Kairi. Her messy top knot fraying more strands of hair as she whipped around his kitchen. She must've had the kitchen radio on low because although he couldn't hear it he'd know her bad dancing anywhere. A 'skill' he figured she had picked up from the other female in his life. Kairi swayed from side to side, her hands stopping her measurements of the flour and baking powder to pretend she was some sort of orchestral conductor. He could only chuckle as he watched everyone. If only Riku was here..

Sora walked over to her, grabbing some butter out of the fridge, and a knife from the drawers. Kairi continued to make the mixture and dance badly. He moved the frying pan over and onto the element before turning it on, throwing in a stick of butter and reaching out over the counter- up onto the island bench top where the fruit bowl sat.

"Is there strawberries?" Gawked the auburn haired girl as she stirred the pancake mix. Sora looked down into the fruit bowl. A mango, some bananas and a few kiwi fruit.

"Hmm. Lemme check." Sora turned and walked back to the fridge as Kairi poured the first pancake into the pan. He returned with two punnets of strawberries and a few blueberries. Kairi's eyes lit up at the sight.

"Yussssssss!"

"What's cookin' not-so-good lookin's?" Queried Lea as he sauntered over to the kitchen island, resting his head lazily on the edge of the countertop.

"Hey!"

"Pancakes. Want some?" Asked Sora, not taking as much offence as Kairi had to Lea's remark.

Lea gave the air a small sniff, inspecting the smell of the cooking pancake.

"Might as well try one." He nodded after Kairi's pancakes passed the smell test.

Minutes passed as Sora and Kairi wordlessly made pancake, after pancake, the stack they were creating on the plates grew higher and higher until they neared the end of the mixture. Kairi's blue-violet eyes flashed to the clock in the lounge.

"She'll be awake soon won't she?"

Sora looked up to the same spot on the wall that Kairi's eyes were fixed on.

Nine minutes past six in the morning.

"She will." Sora hummed in response, his attention returning to flipping pancakes.

"What do you think she'll think?" Kairi asked quietly.

Sora knew that _she_ was expecting a room full of teenagers. However _she_ had been expecting them Friday night after Yen Sid and Merlin had cast their spells- Saturday night at the latest if they were too worn out to fly home. But Sunday morning? _She_ would have figured out that something wasn't quite right if they were home that late.

He shrugged, "She was expecting lots of people. You helped us set-up Roxas' room here with her."

"About Xion." She finished, not leaving her question as open ended.

Sora puffed out his cheeks before dispersing the air slowly in a fake sigh.

"We tell her the truth? That things didn't go quite to plan and Xion is younger now and we're looking after her for a bit."

"Sora." He turned to face her. Kairi's tone had dropped now, a serious tone that was supposed to warningly scare him dawned upon her voice. Not that he could take her seriously when she was covered in the makings of her mixture. He grabbed a tea towel and wiped her face down, her nose in particular which she must have itched earlier on. He understood why Lea mocked them now. "We didn't know how closely she was replicated before though. When _she_ sees her- she'll know for sure. She has your dad's hair.." Kairi finished warily.

Sora looked over the bench top. Lea had perked up at the details of their conversation, obviously intrigued.

"It'll be fine. It's your parents I have to worry about on this. Not mine."

A loud bark from interrupted Sora, whose face immediately broke into a grin. One that Kairi couldn't help but smile back at, watching Sora dart over to the stairs, waiting at the bottom of the steps. Lea's eyes became the size of saucers.

"What the hell was that?!"

Kairi laughed at the grown man's reaction as she grabbed more plates and syrup for their breakfast. "A dog."

"Sora has a dog?" Lea looked horrified. "This boy goes out for years at a time- and leaves his dog behind?!"

Kairi shook her head, smiling at Lea's ludicrous thoughts.

"His Aunt's dog."

Lea seemed to be coming to terms with the fact there was a dog in the house. Kairi wasn't sure if he was terrified or excited. Nevertheless she watched as a large brown dog bounded happily down the stairs.

"Goooood Girl!" Sora exclaimed as it jumped up at him excitedly.

Kairi looked back over to Lea, who did not look fearful at all of the large dog.

"It's… It's.." Kairi waited for him to finish his observation. "-So fluffy.."

Lea wandered over to Sora and his dog, seemingly forgetting about breakfast.

A voice called down from the stairs.

"Sora? Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me! The others are with us too!" Sora stood up, giving his dog a final few pats before the Australian shepherd dog turned its attention to the newcomer-Lea- and accepted his pats also.

Lea looked up from the dog, seeing a pair of legs walking down the stairs, it would be rude to not pay attention to the owner of the house in their own home. His eyes were met with a black pencil skirt, and a blue button up dress shirt which had been tucked in neatly. What his eyes saw next shocked him slightly; he hid his face and receded into the corner -out of her peripheral vision.

"I would LOVE to meet everyone in depth, but I'm afraid the school is having a big open day today to show next year's students around, and I have a breakfast meeting with the board at 7am that I probably shouldn't be late to-Oh hey Kairi- So I'm probably going to have to do introductions and then run sorry bub."

Sora waved off his Aunts ramble, and apology. "It's fine." He laughed. "We have some explaining to do too. Well you obviously know Kairi already," Sora started off jokingly as he pulled his Aunt into the living room away from Kairi and towards the blondes.

"This is Roxas, and this is Namine." Sora explained happily, reaching down to pick up Xion while she was distracted with the nobodies.

"Wow…" She reached up to touch Roxas' face before stopping herself. "You really do look alike." Roxas and Namine smiled, Namine extending her hand which Sora's aunt accepted.

"It's nice to meet you Namine, Roxas. I'm Ri."

The three smiled warmly at each other.

"So.." Sora began. "This. Is Xion."

Ri turned around to face her nephew. Surprise evident in her dark brown eyes, her mouth opened to say something but she found herself not being able to form the words.

"I can, and will explain everything. But just so you know- everything is sorted, and everything is going to be fine. Try not to freak out." Sora explained quickly before she had the time to peer into the wrappings that bound Xion. Ri looking over to Kairi in the kitchen who nodded in affirmation that things, would indeed, be fine.

She looked down, inspecting the beautiful baby, eyebrows furrowing as she discovered one or two similarities to each Sora, and Kairi.

"You will be doing some explaining. But I trust Kairi. If she says it's alright- then I believe her."

Sora looked over to Kairi, who looked quite happy with herself being the deciding factor in his aunt's acceptance. Sora took a step forward, passing Xion to Namine who took her with open arms. Sora took his Aunt's hand once more, redirecting her back to the stairs to the last person who she needed to be introduced to. Ri began to tie up her black hair, however she let it fall once her eyes met the last newcomer.

"Aunty Ri this is-"

"Lea." She finished.

"Rinoa." Finished the fiery man, clapping his gloved hands together. Sora's wide eyes met Kairi's, she shrugged, just as surprised as he was. They knew each other.

"Long time no see Lea."

"I always kinda wondered what happened to you. Now I gotta know why. How did you end up here?" Lea folded his arms in questioning. Trying to figure out his answers for himself first.

Rinoa turned to Sora, who still stood with his mouth wide open.

"I guess both of us have some explaining to do. But it will have to wait until after my meeting, and the open day. Work does not wait. Especially when you're the principle." Rinoa finished tying up her hair while heading to the front door, she slipped on her shoes and reached for the doorknob, "It was nice meeting you all."

And with that- she was gone.

Sora's wide eyes moved from the front door to Lea's rigid form.

Lea returned Sora's stare. "Pancakes?" He asked innocently avoiding the subject completely as he walked into the kitchen picking up a plate of pancakes Kairi had prepared. Namine placed Xion down in the carrier and went and grabbed herself a pancake quietly, trying to avoid the drama as she collected her food.

"Lea." Warned Sora.

Lea looked back at the younger boy, his mouth now full, "What?" he managed to huff out around his puffed out cheeks.

"How do you know my Aunt?" Sora questioned as he sat down matter-o-factly at the island countertop, staring down Lea who stood next to the fridge, pancake and fork in hand. Lea waved his fork in the auburn haired girls direction.

"I have been to this island before you know- as Axel kidnapping Kairi-"

"Hey!"

"Leeeaa!"

Roxas stifled his laughter in the background at the islanders' reactions, Lea swallowed his next mouthful before continuing. "Can't say much. We lived on the same world, then one day she wasn't there. I don't have your answers man. Ask her."

Sora processed this information for a minute.

"So my Aunty Ri is from another world? She knew there were other worlds out there this whole time and never said anything." Sora drawled disappointedly.

"She was probably trying to protect you." Namine endearingly reassured.

"I guess.." Sora looked down to the countertop, his mind wandering back to the memories of his childhood to find shreds of evidence or clues that hinted at Rinoa being from another world. Loud crying broke Sora from his thoughts.

Xion had woken up.

"I'll get her." The rest of the teens watched as Sora rose immediately from his seat, walking over to the young girl, picking her up and cradling her in his arms. Noticing something slightly different with her. Xion was slightly bigger than she had been earlier, there was a definite increase in weight.

"Hey guys- I think she's grown.." Sora summarised, lifting the girl up and down slightly as he judged her weight and growth difference before returning to his seat with her.

"The spell must be working then." Grinned Roxas, happy that they were now inches closer to having their friend back to normal.

"I'd say we're having a pretty successful day so far then!" Kairi emphasised by pushing Sora's pancake plate towards him, smothered in syrup, and topped with strawberries and whipped cream.

Maybe today wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

 **That chapter was DOUBLE the size of the first chapter! It was jam packed and I still didn't fit anywhere near the amount I thought I would've.  
Mickey feeling some guilt about ripping Sora away from his childhood, and a slight cute moment when Sora finishes his shift driving the Gummi Ship and finds Kairi in his bed.  
PS I figured Roxas would know how to fly the Gummi Ship from having Sora's skillset.**

 **And Rinoa has made it into the story! As Sora's Aunt…I saw the ending of the KH2 credits again, and noticed that the letter Leon was reading came from her, so that is definitely going to make an appearance later in the story.**

 **I was craving pancakes while writing this.**

 **Leave a review so I know what your thoughts are on the story so far. Tell me how you think Lea really knows Rinoa, keep guessing who Sora's dad is and guess which worlds we will be visiting in this.  
How many people want more SoKai moments?  
Do you want them to end up together in this story? Or will someone get in the way?**

 **As always I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Tayliexx**


	6. Settling In: (Part II)

**Hey Guys!**

 **I've been having a bit of trouble with the layout in fanfiction editing at the moment, So sorry for the mess you're about to try and read XD**  
 **Here is the next chapter of A New Beginning!**

 **Settling In: (Part II)**

 **.**

* * *

.

Sora's house warmed as the day dawned on Destiny Island, drawing the drowsiness out of the people within it.

Lea had made a new friend already, Angelo, Sora s dog had become quite fond of the red man. Kairi had already left an hour ago taking Namine with her next door to introduce Namine to her parents, and help her set up her new room. They would introduce Mr and Mrs Heart to Xion later in the night, after some mental preparation. Sora and Kairi would tackle that issue together after the others were settled in. Roxas and Lea were making themselves at home, each with a hot drink in their hands, watching the lunchtime news on the television in the lounge. The two ex organization members had brought the crib from the gummi ship after breakfast, which now resided in Sora s room with Xion in it who was happily fed,washed, changed, and asleep once more. Sora watched the two friends interacting from the kitchen. It was obvious they felt awkward settling in somewhere far from their old homes.

"Hey Roxas." Sora called as he finished up the dishes from breakfast and lunch, wiping his hands on the grey tea towel that hung over the oven handle.  
Roxas hummed in response, his ears perking up as he watched TV quietly.  
"I'll show you where your room is."

.

.

Roxas followed Sora timidly down a hall on the bottom floor of the house, watching the brunette flick on light switches as he went. They passed a decorative shelf littered with trinkets and photos, and two other doors before reaching the last door at the end of the passageway. "This room is actually the biggest in the house." Sora began, turning the metal handle on the large white door. "It was our old games room of sorts. Riku, Kairi and I would have sleepovers down here, watch movies and stuff. This is the only bedroom on this floor, the rest of us are on the top floor but I figured you would appreciate some space down here."  
Sora swung the door open with ease, and bright light escaped from the bedroom, bleeding into the darker, un-naturally lit hallway. Roxas made his way into the end room and Sora wasn't kidding. It was huge. It took up the whole end of the house. Three of the white walls had large windows, one overlooked the front and back gardens, and the middle stared straight over the hedge at a rather large house next door. Roxas noted this and pulled the long black curtains across to block their view into his new room.

"Don't worry Rox. That's just Kairi's house. No ghosts, or old ladies are going to be looking at you through their windows." Roxas whipped around to grin back at Sora s comment. "You might want to open your windows though, this is like a sunroom and if you aren't used to island heat it might get to you."

"Got it." Roxas looked around the monochromatic room. White walls, white ceilings, black curtains and carpet. A simple bed,with a decorative black headboard lay underneath the window that overlooked the front garden. A bookcase, a Tv, and some bean bags, decorated the room. It was homely, but still so unfamiliar to him. "Thanks Sora it's great." Roxas rubbed his neck sheepishly as he looked around the room feeling slightly overwhelmed, it was much nicer accommodation than he was expecting. Especially when comparing it to his cold metal undecorated room back with the Organisation.

Sora s face fell as he noticed Roxas unease, he began fishing around in his pants pockets, remembering his plan from Friday.  
"Here."

Roxas was confused as Sora extended his hands towards him, once he saw what the boy was offering he felt as if all of the air had escaped his lungs. A blue orb, a photo, and a familiar munny pouch. Roxas felt tears prick the back of his eyes as he accepted his previous belongings. "You.. You kept these?"

"Of course!" Sora replied happily, glad he was able to give Roxas something of his own in his new life away from the ties of the organisation. "And if you look in the wardrobe your champion belt from your struggle tournament is in there too."

Roxas reached over to his bedside table and placed the items in his hands down gently, before going over to look in the wardrobe, finding his champion belt placed carefully in a shelf. Surrounded by nicely folded clothes. "I don't know what to say.."

"It's nothing, really. The clothes in there still have their tags on, Rinoa bought them for guessed we would be the same size. Oh by the way, there's a linen cupboard down the hall if you need extra sheets or towels, and the door next to this one is the one for your bathroom." Sora gestured down the passageway over his shoulder with his thumb.

"It's gonna be good not sharing a bathroom with an entire organisation." Joked Roxas lightly, mentally making a note to thank Rinoa later.

"Yeah well, scrub up because we're going to your new in laws soon." Sora teased as he walked out of Roxas room, "And leave some hot water for me!"

Roxas visibly paled at the thought, "Hey! Hey! They're your in laws too!"

"NUH-UH! Kairi and I aren't together!" Sora yelled in response as he made his way down the corridor.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE THIS MORNING!"

.

.

.

Sora looked back over his shoulder and laughed. It was going to be good to have Roxas here. Someone else to live in this lonely house. It was good having his aunt here, even if she was always busy with work. Growing up he had Riku and Kairi to go out and play with. But after he failed his mark of mastery, when he finally came back to the islands, he was alone. Riku was off learning about being a Master, Kairi was doing her pre-training tests with Merlin and Lea, and Rinoa had been working all day. It was strange to have moments to himself. As he walked down the hallway, he paused. The shelf they had passed earlier held a lot of memories of his childhood. His hand passed over a picture of himself and his dad. The photoframe had gotten fairly dusty sitting on this wall cabinet. Sora brushed off the front of the frame. He had only been four at the time, taken on one of the many times his dad had rowed him out to the play island as a kid. He loved it when his dad was home. He was always out on long business trips across the islands. Working on secret missions for the Mayor. Sora gazed at his and his fathers happy smiles as Sora sat upon his shoulders, holding onto his dad's ebony spikes. It wouldn't be long now until his dad would be home again. Sora hadn't seen him in a few weeks. He came back from working 2 weeks after the mastery exam, and had stayed at home much longer this time before setting off again. He had wanted to make sure that Sora was settling in at high school before jetting off again, promising a happy surprise on his return. Sora wasn't looking forward to the surprise as much as seeing his dad though.

 _'Not long now'_ He thought contently as he set the frame down and carried on his way back to the lounge.

.

.

.

Lea was stretched out over the couch, his legs swinging over the ends of the armrests. The lunchtime show was chatting away in front of him. Sora heard the downstairs shower turn on down the hall behind him.  
"Hey Lea."

His red haired head peeked over the top of the grey couch.  
"Yo."

"I'm ready to take you over to Riku's if you're ready?" Sora chirped as he grabbed the keys to his car. The black BMW had previously belonged to his dad, but his dad only ever drove his works council car because it could be ferried for free between the islands because of its business purposes. Sora wasn't going to say no to a new car when it was offered.

Lea hummed unsurely. "Actually if it's all the same with you, I'd like to stay out in the gummi ship. It's a little more private. It'd be weird living in someone's house without them there y'know."

Sora placed the keys back on the kitchen island. "Fair enough. You'd be around here for meals and stuff, so it probably does make more sense for you to be closer anyway." Grinned the island boy. Lea smiled in return. "Are you coming with us to Kairi s later?"

"I think I'll skip the family meeting. I'm sure I'll hear all about it later. My plans are to sleep, train and look around."

"Those are pretty good plans if you ask me." Sora walked into the kitchen and opened the pantry cupboard. Grabbing some dog treats and throwing them to Lea. "If you think you guys are good friends wait until you give him some of these." Lea grinned catching the box. "You should take him on your adventure later. He hasn't had a walk in a few days. The two males looked over to the dog that lay next to the fire on a black rug happily snoring away.

"I think Angelo is beating me at my own plans." Lea laughed as he made himself more comfortable, closing his eyes.

.

.

Sora took his cue to leave, and walked quietly up the white stairs to the second landing of the house. A familiar sight greeted his eyes at the top, two white bookshelves that were inbuilt into the walls framed a window seat. It was Sora's favourite place in the house. This little reading nook overlooked the Cul-de-sac road that he and Kairi lived on. From here he could see everyone. As a kid he would watch the neighbours come home from work in their cars, see them tend to their gardens and occasionally watch the sun set up here when he wasn't watching it on the beach with his friends. Lately he would sit there late at night and look up at the stars. Wonder how his friends were doing across the worlds. Wonder where across the islands his dad was. Kairi was right. There are many worlds, and they share the same sky. Looking up at the stars made Sora feel closer to Donald, Goofy and his dad. Sora's eyes drifted down the hallway. To one side of the stairs was the bathroom, the door was ajar letting the light from its windows seep into the upper landing. Across from the bathroom was Rinoa s room her door slightly open, enough to let Angelo in and out as he pleased. His eyes fixated on his dad s room at the end of the hall, the white door firmly shut as always. Sora sighed, facing away from the door and making his way to his own bedroom. His room was unusually dark. The dark curtains were pulled, blacking out the room. Sora crept inside quietly. Making his way to the crib at the end of the bed. Xion slept soundly, apparently enjoying the peace and quiet after the loud whirring of the gummi ship. He watched her for a new moments. She continued to sleep soundly without stirring. A blue light lit up the room from the bedside table, distracting Sora from the youngest member of the group. He walked over to his illuminated phone.

.

2 Text messages from: Rinoa: 2 days ago.

Whoops. Sora really did need to remember to take his phone when he was going off world.

.

1 Text message from: Kairi: 2 mins ago.

Sora smiled as he opened his phone, opening her message.

.

S.O.S.

Coming back over.

We'll be there in 10. :D

.

.

Sora looked at the time. Kairi and Namine would be over soon. He took once last look to check on Xion before grabbing a new clean pair of clothes and throwing them on his bed for later. He left his room as quietly as he entered and made his way to the bathroom to have a quick shower. Closing the white door behind himself, he walked over to the mirror above the sink. Rinoa must've known he would be coming over today because she had cleaned up all of her more expensive products she usually leaves around. Sora took one look at his reflection and groaned. He reached down to open up the cupboard under the sink, pulling out his razor, he quickly tidied himself up. Facial hair was just an annoyance at this point. But tomorrow was Monday, and Monday's mean school. Even though he and Kairi would only be going in to grab their work and explain their situation with Xion to their teachers, he was sure his aunt, _the principal_ , would not approve that her own nephew wasn't abiding to the on-campus rules. So the tedious task of shaving continued. He quickly tidied the shavings in the sink before turning on the shower fan and shower, throwing a towel beside the glass shower on the floor mat. He discarded his dirty clothes, and stepped into the hot water. He noticed that Rinoa had bought some new vanilla body wash and shampoo and conditioner. Sora took a palmful of each of the hair products and cleaned his hair before scrubbing his body with the body wash. Relishing in the few moments he had left in the shower he remembered back to his adventures across the worlds. He Donald and Goofy would often stay on worlds for many days at a time, and would sometimes have to go a week without showering. In dusty worlds such as the Land of Dragons, and the Pride lands the amount of dust that coated Sora would turn the bottom of the gummi ship shower to a sludge of mud. He hadn't realised at the time how much dirt he had accumulated in his fur as a lion until he had reverted back to his human form. Something he would have to warn Kairi about if they ever travelled there.

.

Speaking of Kairi, she should be downstairs by now. He flicked the shower off, stepped out into the brisk air, and began to wrap his towel around his midsection. Sora scrunched his nose slightly, bringing his forearm to his face to sniff.

I might have overdone it with the vanilla.. He chuckled to himself.

.

.

From the bathroom he heard a slight cry out from Xion. Quickly picking up his discarded clothes he rushed out of the bathroom. Sora jogged quickly down the hall holding his towel up with one hand and his clothes with the other. He knitted his eyebrows together as he grew confused. Shaking his head. He thought heard a few quick thumps pounding closer and closer towards him. Sora only had enough time to whip his head around to see Kairi, who had her head down, focused on running up the stairs to also check on Xion.

.

.Shit.

.

Kairi ran into Sora full force once she reached the top of the stairs. His wet feet slipped on the carpet from the impact from the redhead, causing the two to topple over one another. Sora dropped his clothes and pulled Kairi towards him so that her head would narrowly miss the edge of the window seat. She landed ontop of him with an oof knocking all of the wind from Sora s lungs as her elbows bent into his chest.

"Owwwww!" Sora groaned as he rubbed the back of his head with his free hand that wasn't holding his towel up.

"Oh my god.. I am, sooo sorry!" Kairi's face flamed red as she lifted it from Sora's wet chest. She shifted her weight awkwardly off of him as she wiped the water droplets from herself that she was now soaked in.

"Is everything okay up there guys?" Namine called from downstairs somewhere, obviously hearing the landing from their fall.

"Yeah!" The two teens replied hastily.

Kairi fussed as she knelt beside the winded boy. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay." Sora replied sheepishly still rubbing the back of his head he began to sit up. He felt her stares burn his naked frame. "I'll just go get changed quickly. Uhh. Wait here. I'll bring Xion out after." Sora shuffled skilfully into a standing position, grabbing his belongings which he had dropped hurriedly, and rushed to his room.

.

Sora quickly closed the door behind himself. He leant his bare back against the cold wooden door. His heart beating erratically at the embarrassment he had just experienced. He closed his eyes and slowly calmed in the confines of his room. Xion called out again. Sora walked over to her cot and patted her head reassuringly.

"Hold on a minute Xi, I'll get you out soon." Xion squirmed in her place while Sora changed into some comfy clothes, his dark grey track pants and a white tee. Slipping on some socks he made his way over to Xion. Her little hands waved in the air towards him, urging him to pick her up. He obliged, holding her against his chest. Her excited eyes looked over his shoulder, observing his room. She already seemed older with each sleep she took, she was definitely heavier again. Xion grabbed his cheek in her small pudgy little fingers and grasped it with all her strength.

"Okay, Okay! We'll go out now." Sora delicately pried her digits away from his face, fending her attempts at clawing his face once again.

.

.

Kairi was sitting at the top of the stairs waiting for them, she had a bottle in her hand which she must have gone downstairs to get for Xion. She smiled radiantly at the two of them. Sora towered over Kairi, leant down and placed Xion in her ready arms. Kairi smiled down at the black haired girl as she fed her, toying with a few strands of her ebony hair as she waited.

"It's longer isn't it?" She asked absentmindedly, referring to Xion's hair.

"She's growing quicker than I thought she would that's for sure." Sora stretched himself across the window seat cushions between Kairi and the window, propping his back up against the opposite wall to Kairi.

She sighed. "I wonder if real parents think their children grow this fast."

"Hm? What do you mean?" He blinked.

"Well Xion has a spell on her, to make her age faster than normal and we can already see the changes in a few days. I just wondered if real parents feel as if their own children grow this fast. You could blink and miss something.." Kairi finished as she looked away from Xion, to peer out of the window sadly.

.

Sora followed her gaze. Small spits of rain drizzled the window lightly as darker clouds rolled in above them. The cold instantaneously coming in through the glass. Sora maneuvered himself slightly and leaned across Kairi s legs to grab a blanket from the storage draws that the window seat was made from. He shuffled to sit shoulder to shoulder with his friend before pulling the blanket over the both of them.

.

"Well I think your birth parents would have felt that way with you." Sora started as he stroked Xion's hair as she lay in Kairi's arm. "They might have missed a bit of your growing up since your world fell, but I'm sure that they would be proud of the person you are today Kairi. Your parents now are proud of you. And so am I."

Kairi snapped her head up, meeting his gaze in slight shock. "You're.. You're proud of me?"

Sora smiled, "Of course! Riku and I probably don t tell you often enough that we are, it must be the downside of having guys as your friends. But you're brave, and smart and kind. Everyone at school likes you, and you're the top in almost all of your classes. Your training with Merlin is going great right now too. You're always trying your hardest, and that's why you're my best friend Kairi." He reached down and squeezed her hand reassuringly, Kairi smiled in response.

"Thanks Sora. It means a lot." She nudged his shoulder affectionately. "Wait- I thought Riku was your best friend?"

Sora smirked, "I guess you might have moved up the ranks a bit." He nudged her back playfully and they resumed watching Xion as she fell asleep.

"Hey Sora?" Kairi looked up at him with her azure eyes, making sure he was listening.

"Yeah?" He hummed.

She took a moment to draw her breath. "I think your Dad would be proud of you too."

He gave her a small smile.

"Thanks Kai."

.

.

Sora watched Kairi's soft gentle hands trail across the baby girl soothingly. The two of them looked as if they were in their own world. Sora couldn't help but feel special for sharing this kind of a moment with Kairi. He was glad that she was here to help him raise Xion. He was happy that they were able to give Xion the opportunity to have a childhood. Even if it was much more fast tracked than normal. A few days ago she looked like a newborn, now anyone would think she was a few months old.

.

"So what was the SOS text for anyway?" He asked, distractedly drawing a smiley face in the condensation of the window.

"Oh. Yeah. About that." She laughed.

Sora s face fell, expecting the worst. "Did things not go well with Namine?"

"No it s not that," Kairi rolled her eyes, "They love her. Obviously, we're so similar." She joked. Nam's downstairs with Roxas right now. Kairi finished suggestively wiggling her eyebrows.

"What is it then?" He asked, drawing another smiley face on the window, this one had eyelashes however.

"Well Mum and Dad were in a rush to get to work but they want to meet up with everyone later. Over dinner."

Sora shuddered. It wasn't often that Kairi's family got together for dinners, her parents were often busy in their home offices with work. But formal dinners with the Mayor usually ended up in interrogations.

"Oh.."

"Yeah. I already asked Lea to come, but he said he had plans or something."

"I'd have plans too if I were him." Sora joked.

"Hey, Dad's not that bad." Kairi defended. Mr Heart wasn't bad in informal situations, but on special occasions such as christmases, and tonight, he would be in his protective Mayor mode.

The teen boy only laughed. "Remember when he thought you and Riku were in a secret relationship he tore you guys to shreds! What's he gonna do when he see's her." Sora pointed at their current child.

"Probably jump to conclusions." She smiled slyly. "That's why we'll explain the situation during dinner, and bring her over aaafter." Kairi seemed confident in her plan of action.

"You really think that'll work?" Sora asked bewilderedly. She shrugged beside him.

"It's the best shot we have. She'll win them over with her cuteness." Kairi grinned cheekily.

"What, like you did?" Sora teased, blushing slightly realising her just indirectly called Kairi cute. She didn't seem to take notice.

"Of course, where did you think she got it from?" She yawned leaning her head against his shoulder.

Sora rolled his eyes at her mock self confidence and wrapped an arm around her bare shoulders, unconsciously pulling her closer to him.

.

"You smell like vanilla." Kairi commented softly, leaning closer into him. He panicked, realising how frilly he must smell right now, forgetting to put on a more masculine deodorant was a mistake. Sora felt the need to pull away when Kairi interrupted his thoughts.

"It's nice."

.

He felt his heart slowly dissipate from its panicked pace as Kairi's breaths evened out and she lulled to sleep with Xion. Soon enough, he too followed them into the realm of sleep.

.

.

* * *

 **Aaaaand that's the end of this chapter!**

 **FanFiction kept deleting all of my line breaks and quotations " and apostrophes ' *Dies***

 **.**

 **This was about setting up how the living arrangements were going to be.  
Since we're missing out on 'Sassy Ven' we're going to be seeing a bit of Sassy Roxas :)  
Sora's been a bit hot and cold recently, at times he's fine, happy and easygoing and other times he's more brooding, nervous and confused about his feelings for Kairi. But there is a reason :) **

**Get ready for some new FF characters to enter into the story! Their ages etc will be manipulated to fit the story.**  
 **Up next will be a little bit of development between Lea, and Rinoa! Their backstories are tied to the over-arching plot so get your minds ready.**  
 **Also Sora's ever elusive Dad will be named soon!**

 **The next chapter is pretty much ready (just need to tweak a few things) and it will be up in a few days after this is posted,  
But first a question for the readers :)**

 **~Who wants to try guess who the THREE new FF characters will be?  
Filling in the spots for MAYOR: MAYOR"S WIFE: and Kairi's ISLAND GRANDMA.**

 **.**

 **Anyway,**  
 **Happy Reading!**  
 **Will update again soon :)**

 **Tayliexx**


	7. Settling in: (Part III)

**Hey Guys!**

 **Quick note before this chapter starts is a warning that I have added in some more FF characters.**

 **I hope you enjoy this installment of A New Beginning: Settling In Part III**

 **(IT ENDED UP BEING 26 PAGES :D)**

.

.

Rinoa rubbed her eyes tiredly as she made her way to the front door of her house. The breakfast meeting with the board of trustees had not gone well. Mr Braska, and Mrs Tilmitt had disagreed once again on which groups of students deserved the new fundings for the social clubs. The arts, and sports departments always seemed to be at war, when really it was the academic clubs that missed out, they usually had to do their own fundraising. The open day had been much more draining however. It seems Destiny High has become the most popular option for education across the islands. With many students travelling to view the school. She had been expecting about two hundred intrested future students and families but ended up with more than five hundred. Overall her day had been one big headache.  
She opened the door and kicked her wet heels from her sore feet, stretching her arches as the cold tiles beneath her eased the pain from her flattening feet.

.

"Hey." A cool voice broke the silence in the room. Rinoa turned around to see three pairs of eyes staring back at her. Lea, Roxas and Namine sat in the lounge, a game show playing in the background. Angelo ran to her happily and licked her ankles in appreciation of her return.

"Hey guys." She responded, checking the clock for the time. Just after five. Rinoa looked around the room for Sora, finding him absent she addressed the group herself. "Do you guys want a hot drink?" She offered as she untied her long dark hair.

"Yes please!" Lea answered eagerly for his friends without consulting them. He sauntered to his feet and made his way to the kitchen where Rinoa was preparing four mugs for them.

"Where's Sora?" She asked the familiar red haired man as she fetched chocolate drinks, tea, and coffee, unsure of what her guests preferences were.

"He's upstairs with Kairi. And Xion." He answered, preparing his friends drinks. "You're very trusting letting those two share a room on their little trip." Lea said grabbing a bag of green tea and placing it into a cup for Namine, two teaspoons of hot chocolate and sugar for Roxas, and a sachet of black forest coffee for himself. Rinoa watched his movements carefully memorising them for later.

"They are quite similar aren't they." The raven haired woman mused looking at their drink selections, tucking away the information Lea had shared for later.

"They have their differences." Lea assured. "I think you'll find Namine quieter than Kairi. Much less violent." He remarked thinking back to their trainings together. "Roxas on the other hand, is slightly less optimistic than Sora."

"Interesting." She thought aloud.

.

Lea looked down at her smaller frame. Feeling comfortable in her presence like he did when he was fourteen. His eyebrows began furrowing in question, thinking of their past. "What's more interesting is how you, ended up here." Lea wasn't sure it was appropriate to ask from the look on her face at his query. But he couldn't take it back now.

"That, is a long story." She sighed.

"It's okay. I have time." He pushed, letting her know that he was there for her to talk to. It seems her past life had been a secret to Sora since he was surprised Rinoa could know someone from another world. Rinoa smiled down at the countertop.

Looking up her gaze met Lea's electric green. "The story I'm more interested in is the one about Xion. Sora never really explained anything about her. He only ever really mentioned Namine and Roxas. I know nothing." She explained hushly so that the teens a few metres away would not hear. Lea walked off with his friends drinks and returned to sit up at the kitchen countertop with his own drink and continue his conversation with his former friend from Radiant Garden.

"Xion was- is- my best friend alongside Roxas." Lea began. Rinoa gave him a slight look of shock. "The wizard made me leave the room for the spells. But after Ventus, Roxas, and Namine had been released ol' Yen Sid was too tired, and too stubborn for his own good." Rinoa took a few sips from her own coffee, taking in this new information. "Xion worked with us at the organization. She was a puppet created with the memories and information from both Sora and Kairi. She was technically only a year old when she died."

.

Lea paused for a few moments, drinking from his own cup as he admitted the death of his friend aloud.

"She.. She died? ….How?" The Heartilly woman questioned quietly. Lea shook his head, forcing away the tears that threatened the backs of his eyes.

"She found out that the reasons she grew stronger was because someone else was growing weaker. So she sacrificed herself to save the other person. Honestly, I tried to stop her. She kept running. She met Riku, and Namine and found out the truths that I- my nobody Axel I mean- had been keeping from her and Roxas. "

Rinoa hung her head low. "Sora? She sacrificed herself for him, didn't she?"

Lea nodded. "How did it happen?" Rinoa furthered her questions knowing fully how it was affecting Lea, but carried on in search for her answers.

Lea groaned slightly, looking over his shoulder somberly at Roxas. "She.. Kind of fell off a tower.. Kind of exhausted herself beyond repair.. And kind of just let herself go." Lea looked up and met Rinoa's dark eyes, wet with unfallen tears. Looking absolutely mortified at the fate of his friend. "It was relatively painless. And she wasn't alone. She died in Roxas' arms.." Lea clenched his fists at continuing to talk about the uncomfortable subject of Xion's death. "But she's back now, and that's the main thing. In a few weeks, or months she will be back to normal. Like Kairi says. She will be the first puppet/ nobody to experience a childhood." The fiery man sighed as he finished the last of his drink. Feeling more energised than he did earlier after the coffee.

Rinoa smiled, swirling her cup around. "It's funny." she speculated, gaining Lea's attention. "Xion looks so, so much like Sora's father."

"Oh?" He questioned lightly, trying to gain some insight into Rinoa's life since he last saw her in Radiant Garden. He still didn't know why or how Rinoa was here on Destiny Islands. Acting as Sora's 'Aunt' When Rinoa had no siblings to be an aunt.

"Same hair, same eyes." She noted to him.

"You're quite young to be caring for an almost-adult." He remarked to her, prying further into her private life.

Rinoa rolled her eyes. "Young?! I'm in my thirties now Lea! You should know- You'll be turning thirty soon won't you?"

Lea waved one finger and tsk'd. "Sorry to disappoint, but my human body didn't age over the years that I was a nobody. My body didn't exist then. Instead of being two years younger, I would say I'm about five to six years younger than you now."

Rinoa's face fell, "How in the world is that fair!" She teased.

Lea smiled at the dark eyed beauty in front of him. "Don't worry," Lea began his voice as soft as velvet, "You look as young as you did 17 years ago Rinoa." Lea decided he would play the long game in getting information from her. Maybe regain some of the friendship they had many years ago. As wrong as it felt, the familiar stir inside him returned for the first time in years when he watched her descend the stairs earlier that morning.

.

.

Rinoa smiled playfully, remembering Lea's advances when they were teenagers. She rinsed her cup, stating "I should go check on my nephew." Before leaving her fiery friend.

She climbed the stairs, risking a glance back to the boy she had known to find the man he had become memorizing her movements intensely with his eyes, determination etched across his face.

Hushed gurgles and coos drew her attention back to the top of the stairs where she found her nephew and the girl next door comfortably close. Sora asleep on the job as always. He and Kairi dozed on the windowseat, her auburn head resting softly atop his shoulder, Xion laying quietly awake, her sky blue eyes snapped to her as she approached.

"Sora?.." Rinoa nudged the boy quietly. He drew a deep breath through his nose as he woke, and looked up at his aunt confusedly.

"Sora it's after five."

He looked around, stretching his tired eyes and found Kairi dozing next to him. "Hmm..?" He questioned as if his brain had not processed her words.

"It's after five." She repeated. "I can take Xion to get her cleaned up."

"Yeah.. Okay." He yawned, lifting Xion carefully from his friends lap, and passing her up to his aunt. Who walked downstairs, baby in arm.

Sora stretched out like a baby dinosaur, waking himself before stirring Kairi from her sleep.

"Kai?" Her eyes fluttered open, "We fell asleep."

She yawned in return. "Oh. We did." She agreed glancing out of the window at the clouded sun that had begun to set. She stripped the blanket from the both of them, baring her legs.

"We better get ready for this dinner of yours." He shuffled awkwardly, positioning himself in the corner of the nook, the furthest distance from the redette. Her skirt had hitched higher during their snooze, baring the majority of her thighs to him. She didn't seem bothered by it. Kairi swivelled her legs over the edge of the window seat, smoothing her dress down before standing.

"Will you, Roxas and Namine meet us over there at six?" Kairi's long lashes flicked over her iris'.

Sora's voice cracked like gravel against his throat. "Yeah, *cough* ah, that should be fine."

She threw him one of her dazzling smiles. "Okay cool. I better go help Gran set up for dinner or else." She laughed. Spitting out a quick "Cya." As she ran down the stairs.

.

.

Sora ran his fingers through his hair. Confused by the complicated situations they were currently in he dropped his worries, emotions and hormones from his mind refocusing on the more immediate task ahead of him. Dinner. Explaining Xion to Kairi's family.

Sweatpants and socks weren't going to cut it for the formal dinner tonight. The teen boy made his way back to his room to fetch his more tidy clothes. Sora pulled out a red button-up shirt and some tidy black jeans.

'Practically stain proof.' He thought pulling off his white tee and changing. Fastening his belt he took a moment to look around his room. He cleaned up his discarded clothes and threw them in his washing basket. Stowing Xion's items under her crib some of his own toys caught his eyes as he tidied. Sora reached up into his toy pirate ship and gently removed two sewn figures from it. He had made these dolls as a child, one was himself and the other was Kairi. As children they would play with them together in his room, imagining and creating amazing adventures that the dolls could go on. Sora caressed them in his hands, if only they had been able to go on the adventures they had imagined, instead of being torn apart.

.

A short knock on the door shook him out of his reverie.

.

"Hey kiddo." Rinoa walked into the teens room, Xion happily supported against her hip. The elder raven haired woman noticed the two figures in the boy's hands. "Whatcha doin' with those?"

Sora frowned. "Not much. Just thinking." He replied as he put his precious possessions back into the boat where they belonged. Xion reached out to Sora, who obligingly took her into his arms. The little girl took a fistful of his shirt and scrunched it momentarily.

Rinoa chuckled. "Lea has been trying to get her to say his name."

Sora's face snapped up in a grin. "Oh really now?" He laughed, wiping dribble from the baby girl's lips.

"Mmhmm. And then Roxas joined in too. I think the two boys have turned it into a competition to see who is her first name."

The spiky haired teen shook his head, to the amusement of Xion who outstretched in an attempt to catch a lock of his hair. "Speaking of Lea." Sora started with a smirk, "Mind explaining what exactly you two are to each other?" He teased, waving his free hand around to over emphasize.

Rinoa raised her eyebrows and let out a large breath. "We don't have enough time to talk about that right now, you have a dinner to get ready for."

Sora clicked his tongue at his Aunt's dismissal, bouncing Xion on his hip. "Uuuuhuhh." He remarked sarcastically.

Rinoa was quick to quip back. "Well then, mind explaining what exactly you and Kairi are to each other?" The image of her nephew and the neighbour sleeping in the reading nook flashed through her thoughts.

Sora visibly reddened, walking to his closet to avoid eye contact, he went and pulled out a black tie. "Kairi and I are friends."

It was Rinoa's turn to "Uuuuhhhh." sarcastically. "Friendly friends then?" She taunted. Sora gave her a warning look. "They spilled the beans about you two sharing a room on the trip." Rinoa shrugged, helping Sora tie his tie. "And then I saw you two up here." The two paused silently. " If you like her why don't you tell her?"

He looked down at her sadly, resuming swaying Xion on his hip.

"..Riku.." He spoke.

Rinoa's breath hitched in her throat, finding the right words to reply with. "Is that why you and Kairi have been closer recently? Because he's not here?"

The teen nodded shamefully. "It's just.. Awkward, Y'know. They're both my bestfriends. They have something together too. It's a lose- lose situation." He sighed.

Rinoa folded her arms across her chest. "You just need time. Don't rush things. It's complicated enough with Xion, school, and training as it is. Speaking as your aunt, and as your teacher." She joked.

"As always." Sora poked his tongue out.

Rinoa grinned, "Well as far as your relationship goes with Kairi right now, I'd tell you to be safe and not get her pregnant but it's basically too late for that conversation." Reaching her hand out to pat Xion on the head.

Sora's tan face scorched beet red at the thought while he facepalmed. "I can't believe you just said that." He choked embarrassedly.

"Well whatever you do tonight, don't say or do anything to upset Balthier. Or he will strangle you with your own tie." She sang sweetly, pulling Xion from his arms and wrapping her snugly in her own again. Sora gulped, realising the possibility of his death occurring tonight as he followed his aunt out of his room.

.

* * *

Everyone sat in the living room waiting, Rinoa had Xion who was playing happily in her lap. Lea hovered over Rinoa, his hands resting on the top of the grey couch the girls sat on. Namine turned to Sora, greeting him with her normal delicacy. He noticed she was wearing an old item of Kairi's, it was a knee length, white lace cocktail dress, Kairi had hated it. Proclaiming it was itchy and unpractical as it was tight around the legs, making it hard to run around at her parents dinner parties. It suited Namine much more.

Roxas must've experimented with his new clothes, which were somewhat similar to the brunette boys, aside from the fact Roxas wore all black. The two nobodies complimented each other nicely Sora noted.

"Right." He began, buttoning up the bottom of his sleeve as he checked the time, "You guys ready?"

"We were ready before you." Roxas challenged.

Sora smirked, walking over to Xion, stroking her black haired head. "We'll be back after dinner to take her over." He mentioned to Rinoa.

"Good luck with that." She chided. "You're gonna need it."

The nerves in Sora's stomach churned slightly, he tried to dismiss them.

"I know." He admitted. Placing a peck on each of the raven haired females heads "Let's go guys."

.

.

Sora grabbed his black sports jacket while the teens pulled on their shoes at the door. Roxas slowed their pace as they began to walk the short distance to Kairi's house."It's Balthier right? Balthier Heart?" Roxas asked nervously. Namine nodded. "And.. uhh. Fran? I should probably just call them Mr and Mrs Heart." The blond boy fussed. Sora nodded in agreement. "And what about the ah, old lady. What should I call her?"

Sora stopped to think about Kairi's grandmother and how to explain her. "Her name is Quistis. She's quite fierce looking, and she's assertive but kind. It's probably best you call her Gran to be honest." Roxas nodded in understanding. Sora's feet took him the familiar route to Kairi's doorstep, up the winding garden path to her dark oak door.

.

"Here goes nothing." He announced to the two nobodies as he plucked up his courage, ringing the doorbell. Knowing he could be murdered in this house tonight dampened his usual attitude he had when he strolled into her house. A faint 'I'll get it' could be heard, muffled through the door. Sora chuckled at Kairi's apparent eagerness to invite them in as he heard her shoes quickly click against their hard wooden floors, apparently racing to the door. Sora greeted her as she opened the door for them. "Hey Kai-." His chuckled greeting died on his vocal chords, watching the fan of air wash over her hair as she opened the door. "Ri." He breathed out, studying the girl in front of him in awe.

It wasn't often Kairi wore makeup. She had claimed being too much of a tomboy to bother with it until high school played on her confidence. He remembered reminding her again a few months back that she didn't need it, saying she was fine without it when he had really meant she was beautiful without it. But right here, right now he couldn't deny that she was breathtaking. Her dark lashes were longer and fawned over her bright blue iris', her skin shone with a radiance that only he seemed to notice, while her lips glistened dramatically inviting his gaze. Sora shouldn't have dared to look any further down as Roxas and Namine made their way slowly through her doorway, but he couldn't stop himself before realising the effect his actions would have on his mind. He followed the line of her slender neck as she conversed with the others about Xion quietly. Thin burgundy straps draped over her exposed collarbones, plunging deep down into maroon laced 'V' neck dress which barely covered the inner curves of her breasts.

Sora quickly darted his eyes to the floor, suppressing the heat rising within himself after his gaze had lingered slightly too long over her exposed cleavage. Kairi's ankles, though still somewhat tantalizing in her matching stilettos, did not stir him so much as the rest of her did.

"Sora are you alright?" The light reflected in her eyes as she looked on at him worriedly.

Shaking the concerning thoughts from his mind he mock stretched out, feigning tiredness. "Yeah, just dazed out there. Must still be tired.." He lied, removing his jacket and hanging it up as he entered her house.

Kairi's pearly whites flashed across her glossy lips. "Lazy bum." She mocked closing the door behind him.

.

.

When Sora entered the dining room Quistis already had Roxas and Namine seated beside her, locked in conversation. Her greying hair pulled back, aside from her face framing strands that hung near her wire rimmed glasses. The woman had aged quickly over the last few years as her health has roller coastered. Photo albums such as the one in front of Roxas right now had made more appearances than usual recently as she reminded people she was beautiful in her youth. Her daughter in-law Fran smiled on at them from the kitchen. "Hey Sora!" She called excitedly.

Sora responded politely as always, finding himself comfortable conversing with her like he usually does. "Hey Mrs Heart! How are you today?"

She gave him two thumbs up while she finished off in the kitchen. Sora quickly spared a glance to Kairi's forehead beside him, who rolled her eyes and nodded towards her mother, or more so her attire which was now visible as she moved out from behind the countertop. Kairi's island mother wore a short, skin tight black dress and high heels. Fran had been a model earlier in her career, and liked to dress photoshoot ready. She could seen on many of the advertisements across Destiny Islands. Fran has always had long ash blonde hair, tanned skin and alluring brown amber eyes. Balthier had his eyes on her all through high school. His senior year he had built the boats that the children would ride out to the play island in, but their original use had been to impress Fran who at the time had an obsession with pirates. It worked considering the two were still together now.

Sora jumped slightly when a large hand landed on his shoulder, ignoring his reflexes he reminded himself not to instinctively turn around and hit anything.

"Sora my boy!" Balthier's voice rang in his ears.

"Mr Heart." He greeted in return, turning around to shake the Mayor's hand.

"Firm as always." He commented on the boys grip. "And this must be the infamous Roxas?" He asked as the blond teen rose from his seat.

Roxas made his way over to the man, extending his hand. "Yes Sir."

Balthier swayed his eyes over to his wife. "I like this one already." He charmed. "Right. Dinner!" He announced clapping his hands together beginning to help his wife bring the dishes to the table. Sora followed suit as Kairi picked up a few plates and transported them to the table.

"Oh Sora, you don't need to help, you're our guest!" Fran insisted, in her formal host mode in front of her husband.

Kairi's Gran interrupted from her seat at the table. "Oh please. The boy is practically furniture in this house. He's family. Let him help." Fran smiled in agreement as everyone sat down.

Balthier naturally sat at the head of the table, opposite from him sat the eldest, Kairi's grandmother at the other end. She had stolen Namine and Roxas into conversation again as they sat to the right of her, alongside Fran, seated beside Namine and Balthier.

Sora remembered to keep his tied neck as far from Balthier as humanly possible so he chose the seat remaining next to Quistis, and let Kairi be the factor that separated him from her dad. Sora was also thankful that he was seated beside Kairi, if she had been opposite from him he was sure that he would have choked on his food seeing that the top portion of her dress that was visible above the table left little to his imagination. He scrunched his toes in his shoes, disturbed by these new inappropriate memories of Kairi opening the door entering his head.

Everyone settled in their seats, passing around bowls of food to serve to their plates. The chatter soon quietened. Sora looked up the table to the Mayor who brutally stabbed a roast potato with his fork.

"So Sora.. How is the universe doing?"

Let the interrogation begin.

.

.

Sora answered all of Balthier's questions about training and school, and other worlds satisfactorily, and assured Quistis that he would be around more often now Roxas and Namine are here too.

Fran looked on at the youngsters, "You guys have had pretty crazy lives haven't you?" she mulled aloud. Kairi and Sora could only laugh. If only they knew the whole story. Upon their return from The World That Never Was, he Riku and Kairi had 'summarised' the finer details of what had really happened over the years of travelling. Their 'crazy' lives are supposedly wandering the world's helping others, and saving the universe. The darker pieces of information had been withheld. More specifically their daughter becoming comatose, Riku giving in to darkness, and Sora technically murdering creatures and nobodies.

"So we've met Roxas and Namine now. You spoke of two other men, and a girl? I thought we might be meeting them tonight too, so I was surprised when Kairi informed me we would be having a smaller gathering tonight." Balthier questioned.

Sora cleared his throat, looking across the table to Roxas, who apparently wasn't going to be any help in this conversation at all. "Ah, yes, Mr Heart. We also managed to revive a man called Ventus. He is, ah, currently with his friends and Riku dealing with a situation with some of our other friends in a world near here." The Mayor and his wife placed down their cutlery, paying more attention now that the real conversations were beginning.

Kairi wiped her mouth with her napkin. "And then there's Lea. He's my training partner. But we had met before then. He and Roxas are good friends." The four teens paused, sharing reluctant looks with each other which did not go unnoticed by the adults.

Quistis readjusted her glasses. "And what of the other girl?"

Roxas spoke up quietly. "Xion is my friend."

Namine placed her hand atop his under the table. "Xion was my friend too." She smiled. "And Lea's."

Fran's smile diminished slowly. "...Was your friend?" Her red eyes flickered to Kairi, searching for answers.

The redette also placed down her cutlery, taking a breath before informing her family. "Xion was the last person connected to us that we were releasing from our hearts." She looked to Sora quickly, however he was engaged in unwavering eye contact with her father. "The wizard performing the spells grew tired, and she remained, incomplete in a way."

Fran looked absolutely mortified, whereas Quistis held her hand over her heart.

"The poor child.." She quavered.

The teens brows furrowed, Kairi stuttered as she tried to find the words to explain. "What? OH! No , wait.."

Sora interjected quickly with a small laugh, "She didn't die. She's fine. Xion is happy and healthy." He scratched his head, wondering how to continue.

Balthier now looked bored, and annoyed, tired of waiting for the truth. Namine noticed this, Sora and Kairi each grew redder by the moment. How were they exactly going to explain that they now have a child. She pondered this herself as the awkward tension in the room grew. "Xion is younger than she is supposed to be. When Yen Sid was creating her body he collapsed before he could age her." Spoke the young girl clad in white.

They Mayor picked up his fork and shovelled food into his mouth, "And what does that mean?"

Kairi smiled gently. Might as well spit it out. "Xion is currently a baby. A spell has been placed on her to speed her aging process significantly and we have been _honorably_ tasked and _entrusted_ by the Great King Mickey to ensure her safety until she is mature enough to care for herself."

Both Fran and Balthier shared a stunned look. Quistis brought her glasses down to clean them. "So it's basically glorified, unpaid, babysitting then." She deduced.

Kairi's glossy lips parted, mouth wide open as she jokingly scolded her elder, " _Gran_!"

Fran shook her head in disbelief, Balthier spoke up, "Does this King not know you two have school studies to do? Your future is _important_ Kairi! You should know that."

Sora turned to the redette beside him, her head hung low at her father's warning words, her hair swept the sides of her face hiding her from the view of the others at the table. Finally she looked up. fiercely meeting her father's gaze. "Dad. It's the right thing to do. Xion gave everything up, including her life, so she could save us. She turned against everything she was made for- to do the right thing for everybody." Kairi's knuckles grew white as she clenched her fists. "A lot of people have sacrificed so much so that people like you and me could have futures. If I can do anything to help them, or thank them, _ **I**_ _ **will**_." Kairi's fiery words melted Balthier's cold, hard stare.

"She sacrificed her life?" Quistis asked. Sora and Kairi looked to each other with wide eyes, smiles playing on their lips at how astounded the adults were at a small peek at their real lives.

Balthier ran his hands through his blond hair showing his frustration, finally becoming his less composed, more relaxed self. The old man groaned now holding his temples in his finger and thumb. "Why do I get the feeling you kids aren't saying the whole story.."

Kairi smoothened out her hair after finishing the last bite of her dinner. " Because it's top secret, need-to-know information." She smiled cheekily as she stood from her intimation of her father whenever he wouldn't share his mayorly situations with her. She began to clear away the plates as her parents talked together quietly. Sora stood and helped Kairi clear the dishes. He started scraping the extra food into the food scraps bin while she filled the sink with water. Fran turned to the two teens in her kitchen.

"When do we get to meet her then?"

Sora felt Kairi's hips sway intentionally into the side of his leg, though he wasn't risking looking at her, incase he blushed in front of the whole room. "Sora can go get her now if you like." Kairi offered, placing the first plate in the soapy water.

.

The keyblade bearer stuttered as Kairi leaned over in front of him, brushing against him while grabbing the next dish to wash. "R.. right." Wiping his hands on the tea towel he began to prepare to leave. Surprisingly Roxas followed. The boy from Twilight Town farewelled the Heart family for the night saying he was going to make sure Lea wasn't lonely. With a quick hand squeeze from Namine, he slipped on his jacket and out into the night with Sora.

.

Roxas strolled lazily beside his somebody, his hands resting in his jean pockets. "What a trainwreck." He announced walking down Kairi's driveway.

The Island boy diverted his attention to his friend quizzically. "I don't think it went that bad.. I mean we didn't say the full truth but-"

"I meant you." Roxas deadpanned returning his somebody's eye contact momentarily.

Sora blushed furiously, realising Roxas must've intentionally blocked his view of Kairi when he walked through the door. "I was just taken by surprise that's all. These feelings are new, I can't help it." Sora deflected, trying to explain his confusion.

Roxas stopped in his tracks, looking back at Sora, tilting his head for emphasis as if to say, 'seriously'. "They're not new! You've had them for years! I should know because I felt what you felt, idiot."

Sora rubbed the back of his head again out of nervous habit. "Was it that bad earlier?" He asked sheepishly.

His nobody sighed. "No it wasn't. I don't think she realised. But dude, c'mooon."

Sora groaned, pulling his spiked hair down over his face. "I need helpppp." He whined frustratedly.

Roxas opened up the front door of Sora's house. "Yes. Yes you do."

.

.

Rinoa and Lea perked up from where they were on the couch when the two boys walked in. Rinoa placed her work papers down on the coffee table while Lea turned the volume down on the remote.

"How did that go?" She asked.

Sora shrugged. "It went alright."

Rinoa nodded happily until Roxas ratted them out. "They didn't say they were related _genetically_."

Sora's aunt's lips formed into a thin line, her brows arching into her forehead in question. "The Hearts don't know a lot of things.. Kairi didn't want them to know that she pretty much died." Sora tried to reason.

Rinoa stood up, walking over to Xion's carry cradle that she was sitting happily in. "There's too many secrets. You guys need to tell them everything. And before Riku gets back so Balthier has time to calm down about what happened with him. But I'm glad to see you home with your head attached to your body." She jested, passing the ebony haired girl to Sora.

"Me too." He agreed taking the baby girl into his arms after adjusting his tie.

"Don't be too late eh? Xion needs feeding again before bed." Sora nodded at his aunt's words. Taking a few seconds to notice the proximity between her and Lea before setting out again.

Xion squirmed unhappily in the brisk night air so Sora walked quickly. Kairi waited for him by her door, her slim figure illuminated by the porchlight. She shivered as a gust of wind blew over them, rubbing her palms against her upper arms to warm her goosebumps away. Sora looked down again, his eyes meeting the floor and their feet. Roxas' words rang in his ears. Sora tried to pluck up whatever resistance he had left, beginning try indifference to stop thinking, and feeling anything outside the friend zone when it came to Kairi.

"Hello Xion." She cooed running her thumb across the girl's cheek. Kairi had stepped into the gap between herself and Sora. Leaning into his side as she fawned over their youngster he felt her brush against him. The scent of her familiar strawberry vanilla shampoo drifted up to him. He ignored it as best he could.

"Do you want to take her in?" He asked.

"Of course! It's been hours since I've seen her." She worded excitedly.

.

.

He followed her cautiously back into the living area of the house. Quistis and Namine sat on plush chairs beside the warmth of the fire, Sora wandered over to the comfort of the heat to rest his forearm against the mantle above it and watched as the Mayor and his wife slid out of their kitchen and over to their daughter who was holding the new arrival.

"Mum, Dad, This is Xion." She introduced, staring down lovingly at the small child.

Balthier looked on unemotionally, lost in thought as his wife and daughter played with the baby girl.

"She's so beautiful." Fran crinkled her nose happily while Xion grabbed her finger. "Just like you." She smiled up at her daughter before turning to her husband who now had his arms crossed.

"What do you think B?" The ivory haired woman asked excitedly.

Balthier's eyes flicked to his daughter, his brows raised skeptically. He hummed as he mused his thoughts. "Just. Like. You." He repeated looking between his teenage girl, and the baby between her arms. The man unfolded his own arms as he took a step forward towards his daughter. "Except for the hair." He thought aloud. His gaze wandering over to the brunette boy whose eyes were suspiciously interested in looking at the mantle he leant against. "She's very fair isn't she?" The Mayor continued. Sora knew Balthier didn't mean that to describe Xion as being pale or pretty.

Quistis shuffled in her chair. "Well now then my girl, why don't you bring her over to me. These old eyes can't see pretty little faces at a distance anymore." The redette chuckled as she swept across the room gracefully to place the baby in her grandmother's arms. "Well now she is a sight isn't she." Her light blue eyes crinkling mischievously. "I always knew you would make cute children." She smirked, her eyes teasing her granddaughter. Kairi laughed bashfully toying with the sides of her dress as she blushed faintly. The family was too preoccupied watching the young princess of heart to notice the wiggling of the island womans eyebrows to the real recipient of her statement. Sora's eyes grew to the size of small saucers before turning away from his neighbour in embarrassment. Quistis didn't miss much. He remembered back to when he returned to the island, he had spent much time with her and Kairi when the elder woman had become ill. She had told him once that she thought he would be graced with beautiful children, beautiful red headed ones to be more exact. At least he didn't have to splutter an excuse this time.

.

.

Quarter of an hour flew by as the Heart family acquainted themselves with the young girl. Namine's slim figure made its way to stand next to Sora's where he had remained resided by the fireplace.

"Hey." Her sweet voice fell softly on his ears.

"Hey." He replied casually as silence enveloped them once more. Only breaths could be heard between the two of them as they, the outsiders, watched the family behind them.

Namine tilted her perfectly platinum locks to the side as she peered at the young man beside her. "Long time no see." She began awkwardly. The two of them hadn't properly spoken yet. They had both been busy. So the last proper talk they had was at Castle Oblivion.

Sora smiled sadly at her. "Yeah it has been a while.." He started looking down at her much shorter form. "I'm really sorry for what happened at the castle. And after, I said I would remember yo-"

Namine broke his sentence with a small laugh at the boy. "There's no need for you to be sorry. I'm sorry for what I did to you. I made it so that you wouldn't remember me, which is a good thing because everything worked out how it was supposed to." She smiled, pressing her fingertips together while reflections of flames of the fire danced across her eyes. " You were always supposed to remember her. I even wanted you to remember her." She dainty girl finished.

Sora withdrew a large breath, guilt washed over him as pieces of memories hazed together like a puzzle that had missing pieces. "I still feel like I disregarded you, I practically threw your feelings away." His sad eyes met the rug beneath the fire that he stood on while he fidgeted uncomfortably.

Namine rested her hand atop his momentarily to gain his attention. "You didn't." She grinned. "We can't both love you y'know. Turns out my feelings were meant for someone else.." Namines cheeks looked singed from fire as she admitted her attraction to Roxas aloud. Sora smiled incredulously at the young nobody beside him. "I suppose most things have worked out then." He breathed, the ghost of the smile still fading on his face.

The pastel girl's lips parted slightly as she thought of the boy beside her. "Most things?" She questioned tilting her head once more.

Twisting his body slightly he motioned towards the family behind him. "Xion."

Namine rotated her body around, heating the backs of her calves against the fire. Looking over at the young girl born in Castle Oblivion, she saw the girl she had known, the girl who had been stuck under the harsh thumbs of the organisation like she had also once been. Remembering back to when she was used, pushed and pulled by the currents of Organization 13, the memories made her feel as if ice pricked her veins. Looking over to the warmth of the family that surrounded the ex fourteenth member, that had also extended their arms to her, she couldn't feel more thankful.

"No. I really think that worked out for the best too." She hummed quietly enough so that only he could hear her above a whisper.

Sora savoured the sight when he also turned around to witness the joy they were the audience to. The most beautiful sight of all was curled up on the living room rug, her legs angled to the side as she propped herself up by her small arm, her thin fingers and palm resting gently against her ankle. The maroon dress draped gracefully as it pooled around her knees. Her auburn hair shone vibrantly in the luminance of the light of the flames. She twisted around to face her friends, her gaze catching them off guard as she caught their stares. Instinctively his eyes travelled across her form, accidentally trailing down the deep V of her dress before forcing his eyes back to hers. Kairi was showing off her infectious grin to the both of them as she shared her happiness with them. He couldn't help but return her grin. At that moment he felt he would never want to look anywhere else as that smile graced her face.

.

.

The island girl jumped to her feet with all the experience of a baby giraffe in her heels. Her arms flailed outwards in an attempt to steady her wobbling form. "oooOOooo" She quavered she she bent her knees to give herself more balance. Sora pressed his fist against his mouth firmly, suppressing his laughter while his free hand made a grab for her wrist in case she fell. "I'm good, I'm good." She assured, releasing herself from his grip, her smile washing over her worry.

Sora half heartedly mocked her stance as he feigned his own imbalance, holding his arms out like a plane. "You sure?" He teased, falsely stumbling slightly as he stood on the tips of his toes. The two friends laughed as Kairi hit his upper arm in a joking manner. Noticing they were now the main subject of the room they drew the attention away from themselves, straightening their postures to something more formal.

"It's getting pretty late I should probably head home." Sora announced. "I would stay longer but I need to take Xion back and feed her before she goes to sleep." He rubbed the back of his neck out of habit.

"Well. Make sure you come over with this precious girl again tomorrow. Heavens knows otherwise I would be left alone in this big house all day." Quistis grumbled at the other two adults in the room, knowing they would become too busy for family time once more after this 'formal' dinner.

Balthier withdrew himself from the back of the chair that Kairi's grandmother sat in. "Mother." He warned her slightly not wanting to enter an argument with her. Especially in front of Sora and Namine.

"We'll make sure to come over tomorrow." Sora assured her, reaching down for the baby girl in her arms. Namine and Kairi spoke quickly about something he could not quite hear. While The Mayor and Fran helped the older woman from her low chair and into the foyer of their house.

"It was lovely having you Roxas, and Xion over tonight Sora." Fran said warmly.

Kairi stepped up beside him. "I'm going to go over to Sora's quickly and help him get Xion settled in, and say goodnight to Lea and Roxas. It won't take long." She sang sweetly, inching towards the door.

Fran looked happily between her daughter and the keyblade warrior, ignoring her husband's eyes on her. "Sure, that sounds like a good idea. Namine would you please get a glass of water and bring it up with us?" She asked politely while herself and her husband continued to the stairs, followed shortly after by Namine, water in hand.

Balthier called out from the top of the landing. "See you later Sora."

The young man felt his insides churn, returning his goodbye he called, "Goodnight." Before exhaling louder than he would have liked.

The princess of heart laughed beside him. "Really, was it that bad now?"

Sora huffed beside her, shaking his head, his spikes of hair moving as he did so. "No." He grinned. "Would you be able to grab that for me?" He nodded towards his black and grey sports jacket that hung beside her front door. Kairi reached upwards, her dress losing a few centimetres in length as she did so, he found himself diverting his eyes, reaching for the door while balancing Xion in one arm. He had already seen enough of her thighs for one day. "Ready?" He asked as she folded the grey sleeves between her arms.

"Ready."

.

.

* * *

Kairi's heels clicked quickly as she increased her number of steps to keep up with Sora. He found himself slowing his pace to fall into stride with her, her footfalls coming into balance with his. Soon enough they found themselves wandering into his house. Removing their shoes just inside the door they found Roxas, Lea and Rinoa waiting for them.

"Hey Kairi." Sora's aunt called kindly.

"Hey Ri. I hope these two aren't giving you much trouble." She joked, plopping herself down comfortably on the sofa beside Lea, giving him a playful nudge as she did.

Lea gave her a light shove back. "Hey, hey, hey now Princess. I'll have you know I'm on my best behaviour."

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Pffft. Yeah right!" Sora placed Xion into Kairi's arms quickly as he returned to the kitchen area to get a bottle sorted for the young girl.

"You got pretty dressed up there little wildfire. I'm not used to seeing you _not_ covered in sweat." Lea teased her further by sticking his tongue out and screwing up his face in mock disgust about his training buddy.

Rinoa interjected their argument, watching her nephew blaze red in the kitchen at Lea's statement of their neighbours current appeal. "I think you look lovely Kairi. I'm sure these boys think so too. They just have different ways of wording it. Don't they Lea?" She ended firmly watching the man return his gaze to her.

Lea turned back to the other female beside him. "You do look okay Kairi." He agreed.

Kairi bounced the small girl on her knee. "Thanks Lea. You look okay too." She chuckled. Looking at the man out of his organization coat or training clothes he looked like a normal laid back guy, besides the hair anyway. He looked relaxed in black track pants that tied with a drawstring, and a dark red, cotton top which he had rolled the long sleeves up on.

Sora took his moment to return with baby bottle in hand. Kairi settled the young girl in her arms reaching for the bottle in his hands as he sat opposite her on the armrest of the couch beside her, next to Roxas. Silence took over the room for a short while, each person too busy observing Xion's small figure to worry about the intricacies of small talk. Sora found himself feeling oddly calm in the quiet. After a night full of talking, questions, and answers, the quiet felt comforting, especially in the presence of a handful of his friends. He rubbed his eyes tiredly as he yawned.

 _'Today was one of the longest days ever'_ He thought, realising that even with a midday nap he was still worn out. It seemed like days ago that he woke up on the gummi ship back on destiny Islands. And even longer since he, Riku and Kairi had set out to the Mysterious Tower. So much had happened and changed over the space of three days, he realised it was no wonder he was tired.

Rinoa noticed Sora spacing out, and called out to him to break him from his reverie. "Hey Sora, you alright?"

He whipped his head up, humming in response. "Yeah, no, I'm fine." He jumbled.

Xion was finishing the last of her drink as Rinoa stood to go grab an old towel. "How did the rest of the night go you two?" she asked nervously, before taking Xion from Kairi's arms and preparing to burp the small baby.

"It went okay. I think Dad, and Gran had an inkling there was more to it though than just babysitting someone who helped us out though." Kairi shuffled quietly, looking over to Sora who only nodded in agreement.

Sora looked over to his aunt who gave him a knowing look. Referring to their earlier conversation about confessing.

"We should probably tell them Kai. I mean you're older now and there's more at stake. It's not just you, me and Riku anymore." Sora wasn't directing this specifically at Kairi, he wanted Lea and Roxas to understand that they too were included in their group of family and friends.

The redette smiled. "Yeah I guess you're right. I would rather they found out from me than by accident."

Roxas slid down onto the floor beside Sora's dog. "Or have them jump to conclusions." he said motioning to Xion. "If there's some sort of mortal connection between me and Sora, I'd hate to die because your dad thought you and Sora had se -" Roxas was silenced by a sharp swish of material whipping across his face. Sora had swiftly untied his necktie and slapped his blonde friend with it.

"Shut up." Sora quipped sarcastically.

Roxas grinned, knowing exactly how he had rubbed his somebody up the wrong way. He commended the boy for not blushing at the topic. "Make me." He taunted back.

Sora held the tie one more in a joking manner as Roxas faked asking for mercy, holding one hand up in self defence while the other lazily patted Angelo.

Rinoa observed the two boys happily, watching them act as brotherly as Sora and Riku do. The dark eyed woman was thankful for the new lives that had entered her home. She had noticed a change in Sora recently, one she was not fond of. She knew more friends were a temporary solution to that problem. Now she only had one last thing left to tell him. She had wanted to leave the night on a positive not no matter what.

"Hey Sora why don't you walk Kairi home? I can finish everything up here with Xion. I'll put her to bed." She stated as she bounced the girl over her shoulder.

Sora looked to the girl beside him. "You sure Aunty Ri?"

Rinoa rolled her eyes. "Yes, I have done this before you know. You were this small once I hope you realise." She laughed. Sora and Kairi stood, the young pinkette saying her goodbyes to the little girl. Sora had only just finished putting on his shoes when Rinoa walked over.

"Hey Sora.. Your father called." The two teens froze, Kairi momentarily as she slipped her heels back on, Sora however remained gazing at the wall. Staring at his jacket that hung on its usual hook where Kairi had placed it, the letters of his last name printed across it stood out more than usual. The name he shared with his father.

"Oh..? What.. What did he say?" The brunette boys voice cracked slightly, but he brushed it off as he continued and began to pull the extra layer of clothing on.

Rinoa held a little tighter onto the the girl in her arms. "He said he would ring again tomorrow.." She began.

Sora turned to the Heartily woman. "So he's not coming back then." He drawled disappointedly. His vision now meeting the floor. He felt a warmth radiate beside him, Kairi must have stepped a little bit closer to him to comfort him.

Looking at the floor he missed the change breaking across his aunt's face. "Quite the opposite actually." She smiled. "He's all booked to return in three weeks time."

Sora's head snapped up, shock evident on his face.

"What." He questioned, not sure he had heard her right. Kairi's lips broke into an excited smile.

Rinoa grinned even wider. "Your dad is coming home!"

His agape mouth took its time to stretch into a smile. He faintly felt Kairi's fingers lace themselves around his arm and shake it happily out of excitement for him.

"That's… That's great." He breathed even though he felt all the air had been knocked out of his lungs. "I'll make sure to be home tomorrow night to get his call." He nodded to himself as he spoke.

Rinoa paused to wipe Xion's mouth. "And- It should all work out with your travel plans if you're still going."

"That's awesome!" Kairi exclaimed.

Sora looked at the girl beside him, looking taller again now she had her shoes back on. "Yeah.. Yeah it really is."

Rinoa was happy for the lives that lived in and beside this house. And she was grateful for the last room of the house to be finally filled once more. It made it seem more like a home. "Right, Look after him Kairi, I'll get this one sorted. Goodnight guys!" Rinoa strolled back slightly and began ascending the stairs to put Xion away in her crib.

.

* * *

.

Sora and Kairi walked wordlessly out of his house, Once they reached the roadside pavement he stopped. Huffing out a smile at nothing in particular. "Unbelievable." he pondered.

Kairi was on alert for his reactions. Knowing he would be feeling a lot right now. "You okay?" She asked, tenderly reaching for the crook of his elbow. He turned to look at her, happiness erupting over his face.

"Okay?" He repeated joyfully, spontaneously hoisting her petite frame up into his arms. "I'm great!" He explained. Spinning her around as he had her lifted slightly above himself. The two of them laughed momentarily, as he spun her in the dark of the night. Their figures illuminated slightly by the streetlights on their little cul-de-sac. He looked up at her, she shared his smile, her hair fawned over the sides of her face as she looked down at him. Her palms resting atop his shoulders for support. He realised their position when he saw out of his peripheral vision. "S..sorry" He stuttered but made no move to lower her. Doing so would only bring the curves of the exposed parts of her breasts closer to his nose. Her lips came together gently in a delicate smile before weightlessly whispering "It's okay." as if nothing was happening between the two. His throat hitched as he drew a small breath against her bare skin, finding there were traces of her soft perfume in the swells and crevices of her chest. His hands that held her by the small of her waist slowly lowered her down, as safe as she felt being let down gently, the pace was almost agonisingly slow for Sora as he felt her brush past the entirety of his body. His blood was on fire racing through his veins, stirring something to life within him. As her heels clicked the pavement he apologised once again. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." He stated honestly while rubbing the back of his neck out of habit when he was nervous.

She waved it off as she fixed the front of her dress that had bunched at the front as he had lowered her. Showing more leg than the dress had ever intended. "Like I said." She chuckled. "It's okay. I'd be excited to see your dad if I were you too."

He was thankful it was dark and their eyes were still adjusting or else she could have compared him to a tomato, or worse, asked why he was red. She finished flattening out the front of her dress, her eyes wandering over to her lone porchlight, the windows dark showing the silence in the house as the occupants slept, drawing her gaze to his illuminated house she mused.

She folded her hands behind her back, swishing her skirt around slightly. "Hey? Do you want to go for a walk?"

He gulped. Looking between their two houses. Rinoa had said that she would look after Xion.. "You want to terrorise the town at this hour?" He asked.

Her grin would have matched that of the cheshire cat's, "Absolutely. You coming?" She called as she trotted off in front of him, her heels clicking against the black tar road.  
He shook his head to himself as he went after her retreating form towards the beach.

.

.

* * *

Few minutes of silence followed them as they walked harmoniously together. Usually they would walk to Riku's together, but there was no point in stopping there tonight. His usually illuminated window was dark, with its curtains spread across, showing no inklings of life inside.

She slowed her pace as the walked. "Do you think he's okay?"

Sora looked up at the sky, observing the stars above the islands. "Yeah, Riku will be fine. It's probably more diplomatic stuff by now. I don't think it would have taken them long to control the rebellion to something manageable. They wouldn't have been fighting fire with fire, so there wouldn't have been a battle." Sora reasoned to himself. Trying to believe his own lies for the safety of his friend.

Kairi hissed quietly through her teeth. Feigning painlessness as she continued walking. "Riku? Diplomacy? Yeah right." She laughed quietly rubbing her arms with her palms.

Sora watched her growing discomfort. "Yeah it will have something to do with his Master training. And-" Sora stopped his intended sentences, "-Would you just take those off?" He chuckled, standing still waiting for her to take her shoes off.

The redhead placed her hand firmly on her hip. Turning around to face him under the street light, he felt like he was looking at her for the first time tonight all over again. Her fair skin shone in the moonlight, contrasting against the deep maroons she wore that matched her hair. He noticed the sheen of her glossy lips had worn off over the course of the night, alongside the rest of her makeup that had subtly muted over the hours. "I'm fine Sora." The determination etched over her entire being, faded while he remained still, waiting for her to take his imperative. In an exasperated shiver that ran across her body, she gave in. Crouching down, half bent she began to remove her shoes. Her chest spilling forwards as she unbuckled the clasps. Sora groaned internally, shrugging his jacket from himself and offering it to her as she stood. It was more for his sake than her own. Kairi accepted his offer kindly, knowing he would not accept no for an answer. "It feels so good." She said stretching her feet out on the pavement beneath them. Wiggling her toes and swinging her heels in her hands she walked along the damp grass that separated the footpath from the road. Recently cut blades of green clung to the soles of her feet as she pattered alongside Sora.

"Are you excited about your dad coming home?" She pondered aloud.

Sora looked to his side to where she was, Kairi was concentrated on her steps, walking along the tops of the road gutters as if it were a tightrope. "Yeah I am. I suppose I'll talk about it more tomorrow night with him. We just have to get through this week at school and our trip before we see him. Which will be okay." He smiled, the sound of the waves growing as they left their developed roadside and down a dirt road walkway to the beach.

"School will be easy to sort out." She stated, avoiding walking on sharp stones while keeping up with him.

Sora thought about their trip more realistically now. There was no way they were going to be able to visit all of the worlds with Xion with them, and keep up with their holiday homework. He shuddered at the thought. Spending extra time in Twilight Town would make more sense. Namine and Roxas would enjoy it too. He would like to spend more time with Riku. Show him that he and Kairi were still just friends even with Riku off on another world. If he could even say that they were still just friends. Maybe they could even help out a bit in Radiant Garden.

"Say Kairi..?"

She looked over to him, thankful she had a break from walking over the harsh stones once her feet met the soft sandy beach. "Yeah?"

"Would you mind if we only travelled a little bit? We would go to Disney Castle for Xion's checkup, Twilight town for Roxas and Namine, and visiting, by then Radiant Garden should be pretty safe by then and we could go see Riku and the others."

She beamed up at him, playing with the ends of his jacket sleeves that she was wearing.

"I was thinking the same thing earlier. I'm really looking forward to hanging out with everyone. Spending more time with Hayner, Pence, Olette and Seifer would be good. And it's weird not having Riku here with us so we should go see him." She agreed. Sora had already stopped in his tracks. His eyes wide in horror.

"S..Sei-Seifer?!"

Kairi looked over to him, confusion obvious. "What?"

Sora just continued to stare at her. Wrapped snugly in his jacket, while her shoes hung limply at her side. Talking about Seifer.

"He's a guy from Twilight town I met when I was there." She brushed lightly. Not quite telling him the full story of her introduction to Seifer.

"Yeah I know who he is. That's why I'm surprised you would want to see him." Sora felt a twinge of jealousy, not that he would admit it, he brushed it off as being protective over his friend being acquainted to a ruffian like beanie boy.

Kairi continued walking down to the seashore, he could barely hear her over the waves of the night so he kept close. "Nah, he was nice." She assured  
 _'Nice?'_ Sora thought, not sure Seifer and nice belonged in the same sentence. He decided to keep his disgruntled opinions to himself.

.

Sora watched and waited for Kairi as she totted down to the water's edge, letting the waves of the night lap across her feet lightly. The dark of her back which faced away from the moonlight was lit only by the white of his name scrawled across the lower back of his school sports jacket. He sighed. School tomorrow. This felt like the longest weekend of his life, but also the most draining. He was glad he could partially skip this week and just do the work at home. He realised Kairi had been his life saver when it came to school this year. Slowly she wandered back up to the dry sand to where he was.

"Whatcha thinking?" She asked pensively once she reached him.  
Her words rang in his ears faintly. Triggering the memory of her letter to him.

.

 _~Thinking of you wherever you are.~_

 _._

"Just homework." He said even though his thoughts were on her. "What about you?" he asked.

She hummed quietly to herself before flashing a smile. "Just that I think everything is okay for now. We have Roxas, Namine, Ventus and Xion safe now." She smiled.

.

 _~We pray for our sorrows to end ~_

 _._

He smirked teasingly down at her, "Everything's okay for now? What could go wrong?" He folded his arms behind his head lazily, smiling with his eyes closed.

Kairi jabbed him lightly on his undefended torso. "I'm stuck with you for the next few weeks- What couldn't go wrong?" She joked stifling her own laughter as she fended off his half-hearted retaliations at jabbing her back.

.

 _~ and hope that our hearts will blend.~_

 _._

Their play flight ended with her drawn out yawn, emphasizing how long of a weekend they have had.  
"Don't get too tired." He warned. "I don't want to end up carrying you."He chimed sarcastically

Kairi shook herself out of her tired trance.  
"It's okay- I won't. I don't like being carried anyway." She yawned once more. "It doesn't feel safe." She ended. The two stood there silently for a few moments. Over time he noticed her straight posture began to waver as she swayed in her spot.

.

 _~ Now I will step forward to realise this wish.~_

 _._

Sora tucked his head around to view her porcelain face. She blinked sleepily, not noticing his gaze. He nudged her slightly. Trying to gain a portion of her attention.

"You know you'll always be safe with me, right?" she nodded absentmindedly, not fully understanding the depth of his words. He grabbed her lightly by the crook of her elbow, stirring her around towards the direction of their houses, pulling her away from the beach as fatigue washed over her like a wave.

.

 _~And who knows: Starting a new journey may not be so hard~_

 _._

Sora walked slowly beside Kairi as she drifted sluggishly across the sand. The cool island air pricked his skin while they walked. Kairi did not seem to mind, his oversized jacket concealed her from the elements. Growing slightly annoyed Sora reached a conclusion. His sarcastic remark had given him an idea. Nearing the gritted, dirt pathway he reached for her shoes in her hand, releasing them from her loose grasp.

Her red hair flew across her face, Kairi had whipped her head around, her expression startled. "What?" She questioned anxiously.

"You're really slow." He sighed. Her shorter legs struggled to keep up with him at the best of times. "C'mon." He said, crouching down in front of her, signaling for her to climb onto his back.

"No I'm fine." She said. Not wanting to be carried. Waiting for him to stand once more. He didn't.

"Kairi. C'mon. It's fine really. You'll be safe. I promise."

She scrunched her brows, trying her best not to let another yawn escape her while she listened. Finally she sighed. Clambering onto his back to the best of her ability.

.

 _~Or maybe it has already begun.~_

 _._

Sora hooked his elbows around the backs of her knees, hoisting her into the air. He felt her coil tighter around his neck for stability. Sora turned his head slightly, her eyes her squeezed shut. The brunette began walking across the path towards the houses. He noticed her shallow breaths falling over his neck. "Hey, what's up?" He worried, maybe this wasn't a good idea afterall.

Kairi clenched her fists. Haggard memories resurfaced now she was being carried. She had her own secrets. Ones she kept from her friends. Once she had returned to the island, after it had been restored, she had been advised to see a councillor - seeing she would not talk to anyone else. After many quiet sessions they had found that she suffered somewhat from post traumatic stress. Kairi could not remember anything from her life before Destiny Islands. Not until the heartless attacked anyway. Small pieces of information had filtered into her over time. Faceless people and meaningless murmurs from family she once knew the names of, came back distorted in her mind as she tried to put the pieces back together. She found she couldn't trust others anymore. The hope she had in had been broken when she had been kidnapped while comatose, by someone she had once trusted with her life, and known as a best friend. The underlying stress from this was only emphasised once Axel had attempted to take her as well. Kairi had tried, tried as hard as she could to work her way through her problems, so that no one would have to worry about her again. She would not be weak. After rebuilding her bridges with Lea at trainings, she had begun to let Riku know what she had been through, coming to terms with how he treated her. Together the two of them had become better friends because of it. She didn't blame him anymore, and they worked through it together, just talking about it seemed to help, like they had when they walked through Disney Castle's garden together. Although The feeling of being slung lifelessly over Riku's shoulder as he had carted her around as live bait was all she could remember right now. It seemed she still had things to work through.

"Kai…?" Sora distracted her, pulling her from her thoughts.

She clung to him a little tighter again as he walked. Trying to even out her breaths in her panicked state, overtiredness had sent her brain haywire. Reminding herself she was in control, and a piggy-back because she was tired was much more friendly than being thrown over a shoulder when she was unable to move.

She hummed in response, not letting on about her current state of stress.

"Being off the ground isn't so bad Kairi. It's like flying." He assured as they reached the road that connected to theirs.

She let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding as he talked. She could feel his soothing voice reverberate throughout his body. Remembering she was safe with with him she let her arms drape more casually around him. "How would you know what flying is like." She drawled, letting out another yawn.

"I've flown." He stated proudly.

Kairi adjusted herself slightly on his back into a more comfortable position. "Yeah right." She mumbled into his shoulder, letting her eyes drift closed.

'Being carried isn't so bad when it's with him'.. She thought.

He waited for her small snores to kick in. "Heh. I knew you wouldn't believe me." He chuckled to himself. Looking up at the stars above them as their houses were drawn into sight in the dim light.

.

 _~There are many worlds~_

.

Somewhere up there were many of his friends. One day she would meet them all. He thought to himself. Walking up her porch steps and awkwardly opening the door silently with her, fast asleep on his back proved more difficult. He had thought she would have woken by now. Skillfully he slipped his shoes from his feet and ascended the stairs of her house as quietly as he could.

He had not yet reached the top of the landing when Fran popped her head out of their upstairs bathroom. "Kairi is that yo-" Her call to her daughter had been cut short once she saw the redettes sleeping frame that clung to the teenage boy who had crept into her house. Fran held a hand to her mouth, silencing herself as to not wake Kairi. Sora opened his mouth to explain, however Fran moved her hand to hold one finger over her mouth, silencing him with a non-verbal "shush".

Mrs heart walked wordlessly to her daughter's room, opening it to let the boy through with ease. Fran pulled back the sheets on Kairi's bed. Sora followed her orders, walking into her room he placed her down lightly, untangling her arms from his neck before putting her shoes down at the foot of her bed. Fran had tucked her in expertly until only the top of his jacket and her face could be seen.

He left her room as quietly as he entered. Mrs heart closed the white door behind her with a slight click.

"Thanks for bringing her home Sora." She said quietly.

Sora nodded. "Anytime." He replied truthfully.

"Make sure you come back tomorrow. And bring my granddaughter with you okay?"

Sora scratched the back of his neck tiredly. The dull ache in his arms from carrying Kairi subsiding. "Yeah don't worry we will definitely be coming over tomorrow." He answered routinely. He noticed Fran cross her arms across her chest, a playful smile growing on her lips. Sora felt like a deer in the headlights when he realised what she had actually said.

His wide eyes rose to meet hers. His hands raising defensively. "Wait, no, hold on. I can explain.." Sora choked out, which only amused the tanned woman more.

She rolled her eyes. "It's okay. Namine sort of explained things to Quistis earlier, I just happened to be eavesdropping as I walked past her room." She teased. "I know you will look after my daughter." She answered, seeing as he had just carried her home concreted that fact for her. "It seems that all of you have endured much more than we knew. One day, I hope yourself and Kairi could let us in on the actual events of the last few years."

Sora nodded sheepishly. Mrs Heart smiled before heading off to her own room. Sora bade her goodnight, before slipping down the stairs, collecting his shoes, and locking their front door with the spare hidden key in the dim of the night.

.

 _~But they all share the same sky~_

 _._

Sora walked quickly in the brisk air. He had been out much later than he intended to, and he was more tired than even he had realised. The lights of his house were all out. Silently he slipped into his own home, locking the door behind him. Grabbing his phone from his pocket he used the torch to guide him to his room.

Upstairs Xion slept soundly, he checked over her for a few minutes before rubbing his eyes. He slipped into some sleeping shorts, and out of his shirt, jumping into bed. Closing his eyes, and beginning to relax he was almost ready for sleep to take him. It wasn't long before his hand searched outward absentmindedly, confusion wracked his body when nothing came into contact with his fingertips. He opened his eyes to look for the body he couldn't feel. He wasn't sure what he was looking for until he saw the toy boat looming gracefully above him. The last few nights as he had slept she had been within arms reach of him. But now Kairi was in her own bed, in her own house. Not in the gummi ship, or his reading nook with him. He felt a pang of uncomfortable emptiness settle into his body. He sighed, rolling over to his side, trying not to think about his best friend.

His attempts at ignoring his own feelings were wavering. Sighing he reached over to his bedside draw. Muscle memory flowing through him as he pulled out the charm of thalassa shells. He had tried to return it to Kairi once he had taken it for the third time. But she had declined, saying that if he always had it, he would always come back to her like he promised. Over his journeys he had found himself holding it before he slept. He rolled over to look at it in the moonlight. This small charm had once been the symbol of his reasons to fight. When he was younger he used it to remind himself that there were many innocent people like Kairi, across the worlds that he would fight for, to protect. But as the years went on he realised he hadn't given her enough credit. He found himself missing her. He was desperately looking for Riku, so they could return to the islands, to Kairi. So when he found out that she had been taken by the organization, nothing else mattered. Sora ran his thumb over the shells lightly, trying not to think too much about it. Especially not about when Kairi had been taken by the organization, because of him. Before drifting off to sleep he assured himself, he would always make his way back to his friends, to her, because they would always be under the same sky like she had said. He placed the charm on the pillow beside him. He whispered the one word that always calmed his mind before falling into the sweet dreams that it brought him.

.

 _~One sky, One destiny~_

 _._

'Kairi.'

* * *

 **I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THIS CHAPTER IS.**

 ** **My question for you all this week is:** **  
** **Who are your 'Ships' in the KH universe?** **

**I had plans but as I was writing it went a completely different direction and there ended up being more SoKai moments so I kept it going.  
** **I know have a full time job as a microbiologist now so writing this will have to happen on my days off :)**

 **I wanted to make Kairi less one-dimensional, and then show a little more of a relationship/ character build between Lea and Rinoa.  
If you guys have any idea's you want me to try and incorporate just send me a message. This fiction is definitely rated T, for teens so we can make the characters appear more like teenagers. Meaning we will definitely be having more sassy (potentially uncensored) Roxas. **

**The Island gang hasn't met any of the newcomers yet. So we'll have Tidus, Wakka and Selphie come into it. Also if you missed the little hint at the start, find out who's dad is 'Mr Braska'.**

 **If you still haven't seen the special credits for KH 2.8 watch them for some CANON SOKAI FEELS.  
*thankyouuuuu Nomura!***

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

 **Tayliexx**


End file.
